A whole new world
by Storyteller21
Summary: Robin wakes up in a different dimension, were the titans are just normal teenagers, him being one of them. What might happen in a world were no teen titan is on his side. Not even Starfire, who appears to be dating another teammate... Picked up!
1. Chapter 1

"_We are very proud of you, Titans."_

_Jump City president spoke into the microphone in front of a huge crowd gathered in the town park. Cheers and claps were heard, and the smiles of the five teenage heroes grew wider with every thunder of clap. Robin caught a glimpse of a little boy being carried on his dad's shoulders with an "R" sewed on his shirt._

_His smile grew and he softly squeezed Starfire's hand. She turned her gaze to him, questioning. Robin pointed at the little boy with his eyes. Starfire let out a soft laugh. That laugh, it always got him, even at the darkest moments. Beast boy was at Starfire's opposite side waving at the crowd, more importantly, the fan girls. Raven was surprisingly smiling and Cyborg flashed a thumbs up to everyone. The titans wore golden medals over their chests and colorful balloons flew through the air._

_The missions, the pain, the training, everything had payed off. After having a tough fight with the brotherhood of evil, and not to mention, Slade, the Titans were finally acknowledged._

_Terra, Red X, The Hive kids, Blackfire, Malchior, Trigon, every single villain, even Control Freak came to each titan's mind. They were all happy for their own reasons. Cyborg was proud of himself. After his accident, he pulled of really fast, faster than what he expected. Who would've thought that him meeting Beast boy and the titans would change his life. That night, when he fought side to side with three complete strangers to stop some evil alien war, changed his life completely, and brought him here. When he saw himself in the mirror, before becoming a titan, he felt ashamed. He wasn't even human, but when he met the titans, everything changed. He felt normal, sharing his life with a changeling, half demon, and alien princess, and an acrobat, how wouldn't he? _

_Raven was full of happiness, but tried to hide it. A couple of balloons popped by black aura surrounding them. She had learn how to control them a lot more after the Brotherhood of Evil knew that even though, any other teenager would be traumatized by watching the end of the world, and having her own dad trying to destroy her friends, but she didn't. It was all different know. After Trigon was finished, she decided to take a turn on her life, of course, she wasn't going to run around the tower singing and making everyone happy like Starfire did. But she put herself on hours of meditation to control her emotions. By the last years, she was able to laugh without having the oven blow up, to cry without making the towers windows break, and to feel fear, without making any computer damage. It sure made the titans happy, and relieved, that Raven was keeping up really good after everything that happened. Not to mention, the huge amount of money they saved with it. Raven was a different person now, she was still half demon, but she wouldn't let that getting in the way of her being a super hero. Starfire was considered the beauty of the team, but Raven, had poise, she was calm, and she knew how to be a total bamf when she had too, not to mention, she was also beautiful and people like Beast boy had started to notice that._

_Beast boy was still a lame joke cracker, but he had become more serious through it all. He knew when to keep his cool, and when to loose it. He knew when to take control when Robin wasn't there, he actually found the way to build a better relationship with Raven. Not a boyfriend girlfriend one, but a best friend one. She trusted him and vice versa, no matter what. _

_Starfire was still herself. Her speech had become better through that lapse of time, and her emotions calmed down a bit. Her happiness still trespassed their boundaries, like when she noticed Raven laughed and nothing surrounding them broke. Raven still had red spots on her body hence the tackle hug of the alien. Starfire was still her pretty self, nothing had really changed on the outside but her hair getting longer and silkier, but on the inside that's a different story. When the gordanians captured the little princess, she was broken apart from her family, her planet, and everything she loved was pulled apart from her. Her sister, Blackfire, decided to go to the dark side, well good for her. Starfire knew better. The downgrades she received from being a tamarenean princess sure broke her at times, but still, she knew deep in her heart that she had a dangerous side. After all, she came from a warrior race, she could kick any villain's butt single handed if she put herself to it. Her real side came out by these last weeks before today. A week ago she had to question some spy that was sent by a criminal back in Gotham. She got the answers out of him, and maybe he ended up bruised, but he deserved it. People had never seen the hero the same again, in a good way._

_Robin had definitely changed. Now what had to be described wasn't the physical side, but his personality. It was to expect that him and Starfire were definitely happy together. Bruce reminded him the fact that villains could blackmail him with Starfire. But Robin knew this could never happen. If some other evil powered person lay a finger on her, there were more chances for Robin to kill him than actually feel guilty. Starfire also knew this, and she left clear how she could take care of herself, but that didn't mean she liked to be the damsel in distress. Robin had kept his communication with Bruce open. It was almost like a father to son relationship, and he wouldn't have it any other way. There were times were each other got on their nerves, but any happy family does, doesn't it? Robin made his serious side slightly fade, and he stopped masking his emotions so much. He came to the conclusion that when he did this, there was a common factor in each problem subsiding in him, Slade. His obsession took over. He almost got himself killed, his team almost broke apart. But he took grasp of the situation at the end. After that he knew that things needed to change. The Titans knew what had happened and they weren't surprised. Not long after that, the Justice League held a honorary presentation of Titans central._

_Every titan was there. All of them, including the honorary titans, little did they know, they were just part of a memory. Starfire looked at him and theyr'e eyes locked. Cheering became louder within the crowd._

"_I'm proud of you." She said softly._

Robin smiled. "I'm proud, of us." He leaned in and as his lips were about to collapse with Starfire's..

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Robin reached to his alarm and yanked the cable that connected it hard. The annoying sound stopped. Neverthelessthe swift movement of his arm made his body loose balance, making him fall to the floor with the covers wrapped around his bare chest skin. He grunted, as he tried to untangle himself. Funny, he could bring an army of Sladebots in a minute, but couldn't quite figure out how to break himself out of 100% cotton covers.

When he pushed the covers away he opened his eyes. He focused on the ceiling tiles and notice a difference. Hit ceiling tiles weren't white, they were steel. This were white marble, and they were much bigger. He was quite shocked by this. He straightened up on the floor. Right in front of him, sat a wooden closet full of normal clothes and sneakers.

_What the hell? _He thought

He looked around his room, and caught a glimpse of a wall mirror, he looked at himself. His baby blue eyes widened and he gasped slightly. He didn't have a shirt on, only some black soft pants that reached his knees. Where was his mask? Who's room was this? What was happening?

He found the answer at his nighstand, apparently. A brown picture frame stood there. Robin took it and gasped even louder. There he was, with Bruce and.. Selina?

_Wait.. Bruce is married.. with Selina Kyle?_

_Selina Kyle?_

_Kyle?_

He dropped the frame and felt soft knocks on his door. He turned and picked his covers up and threw them to his messy bed. He moved about the room frantically, looking for a place to hide, that's when the door opened.

"Robin?" A woman stood there, wearing job clothes and high pumps. Her blonde hair was left alone in a low ponytail and she looked around the room looking for Robin.

Robin didn't answer he just stood there. The woman looked at him, she raise and eyebrow.

"Honey, are you okay?" She said, worry on her face.

_Honey? _He thought.

"Um, yeah, I am." He said.

_I am not._

She didn't look convinced, but she just shrugged and kept talking. "Okay then, be sure to get ready for school in time." And with that se closed the door.

Robin stood dumbfounded there. He just stood there. There was someone tricking him. An enemy or something, but who? Or how?

So many unanswered questions reached his head as he inspected the room. Just a normal teenagers room. He decided to take Selina's advice. Perhaps he could find more clues at school, whatever school he went to. He heard a vibrating noise over the bed, tangled in the covers. He caught the ball of covers and shook them over the bed, that's when a phone plopped down on the bed's soft surface. He brought it to his face and read an incoming message.

_Garfield:_

_Dude, Victor me and the guys will pick you up in a sec, don't take the schoolbus._

_Garfield? Who's?.._

He quickly searched through the phone pictures and there he found it. Pictures of him and Garfield, who looked exactly like Beast boy, except he wasn't green. His hair was brown and he looked buff, even more than how he looked as Beast boy. He kept moving though the files, and he saw a picture of Cyborg, as a human with Starfire.

They looked so different. Cyborg was entirely human, and Starfire was well, human also. Her hair looked the same, except her skin was a darker tone, but it was still her. Guessind that him and "the guys" would mean him and his team, he ran to the shower and changed.

He was going to get to the bottom of this.

I'm BACK!

This idea for a fanfic just buzzed in my mind for atleast a month, and well here it is!

I hope the first chapter isn't THAT bad, because the story, believe me, isn't!

Reviews will make me update faster, until the next one! :D


	2. Chapter 2

As he moved carefully down the stairs he hesitated. He saw Bruce sitting on the couch, wearing a tux and looking at the television with great concentration. He couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't even understand how it happened.

He let himself slide down the stairs silently and then he got to the kitchen counter, staring at Bruce, stalking his every move.

"I can see you sport." Bruce said. Robin ducked under the counter and heard Bruce's slight laugh. His eyes narrowed and then he came to his own level. He was surprised to see Bruce looking at him worriedly.

"Is everything okay son?" He said.

_Son.?_

_What in the.._

"Yeah, everything's fine." He struggled and managed to say the last word. "Dad."

Bruce wasn't convinced. He opened his mouth to say something, but a honk thundered through the hall impatiently. Selina's voice came through the opened door, and Bruce quickly shuffled to his feet.

"Think she's waiting for you." Robin said.

Bruce sighed and walked towards the door, grabbing his briefcase he waved goodbye and left.

As Robin waved goodbye in his fakest manner yet, when the door closed, he let out his real feelings. His mouth opened, but only gasps came out. He grabbed his hair in despair and started trotting in his place. He pointed to every direction, trying to order his thoughts and think of a logical explanation, but his mind was blank.

"Okay okay." He started talking to himself, signaling with his hand. "Bruce, married Selina, and now, I'm their son."

He just couldn't digest it, it was impossible to believe. Bruce wasn't even his real dad. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard heavy techno music and honks outside. He stared at the door, quite uneasy. As he fixed his hair, he peeked through the door's tiny hole, where he saw a 4x4 green van through fish eye lenses.

"Dick! Move your ass, we still have to go pick up Kory!" He recognized the voice. Beast boy.

He quickly grabbed his belongings and ran out the door, his mind still plagued with doubt. But he didn't mind anymore. He decided the best thing he could do, was act normally, not as Robin, but as Dick. As he moved he noticed that Beast boy was driving, and Cyborg was on the back seat, facing the left window.

_Weird_

Raven was outside, wearing a black shirt with dark jeans, leaning against the car, waiting for Richard to pack himself in the middle, and no one was sitting on the passenger seat. As he moved closer, he noticed Raven still had that emotionless look upon her face, so he decided he'd talk to her later. He gave an awkward smile at Raven, and she cocked her eyebrow's, confused. Robin decided it was better if he just didn't say, or do, anything, so he just packed himself into the car. As he entered the large car, the muscular dark skinned boy gave him a nod and clapped his hand on his shoulder. Robin slightly winced in pain, but tried to hide it.

"What took you so long?" Gar told him taking hold of the steering wheel, and turning to look at him.

"Uh, breakfast." Robin responded without thinking, gaining weird looks from his companions.

"Whatever you say, let's just go look for Kory and get to school fast." Raven put on her headphones and looked at Gar, shrugging. Garfield looked at her for a second but then rolled his eyes and started the car.

Garfield was actually a good driver. Better than Beast boy would ever be. After some time, they drove up to a fancy neighbourhood, where every house had white patios with fountains and large didn't take that much time to get to a large white house. It had a porch with vintage lawn chairs and several balconies. Richard's mouth fell open, it kind of reminded him of Wayne Manor. He shook away the thought immediately.

Kory walked outside, book bag hung up over her shoulder and a smile on her face. Her parents stood on the door way smiling and waving at Gar, he waved back, with a smile that showed every teeth he had.

"Really Garfield?" Victor said looking at the driver, snickering under his breath.

"What? They love me." He said, turning to look maliciously at Victor.

Kory reached the car and as she slipped in, Gar put his arm behind her back. Her parents closed the door and Gar took advantage, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning, gorgeous." He said with a flirty smile.

_What?_

Robin's eyes widened in surprise.

Kory blushed slightly and snickered, that's when Garfield accelerated and in no time they were on their way to school.

Richard was still trying to get things straight, and then he saw Kory's and Gar's hand come together while he drove. He stared at their intertwined fingers .

_WHAT?_

Victor spoke up, breaking every train of thought that Robin had at the moment.

"Dude, you heard about Roy?" He said.

"No. What happened to him?" Gar didn't take his eyes off the street.

"He made a bet with Garth, he's going to try to get straight A's this semester." Victor said.

"What? Man that's stupid. Why the heck did he do that?" Gar had a hint of disgust on his voice.

"I don't know if you noticed, but Roy actually is smart, just a professional procrastinator," Raven spoke up. "But there's no doubt Garth will get 20 bucks out of his pockets if he doesn't get his ass going."

"I don't know Roy is pretty competitive, he might as well win the bet." Kory said looking at Gar.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Victor said shrugging.

"This is going to be an interesting weekend." Gar said.

Robin spoke to himself in his mind. Roy was obviously Speedy, he knew that, and Garth was Aqualad, everything was on the Titans data base. So his team wasn't the only one in another dimension? There were other titan's too? Kory turned to Robin narrowing her eyes.

"Richard, are you okay?" She said opening a water bottle.

Victor poked him softly. "Yeah man, you've been acting weird this morning."

Robin snapped back to reality, and caught staring like a fool in love at Kory.

Robin just stared at those green eyes, who were once his, but not anymore, at least, not here.

"I'm just tired." He said. "I stayed up late yesterday doing homework."

Kory looked at Victor, still curious, but not enough to go deeper into it. They just shrugged and kept going.

_If they only knew._

As they got closer to school, Robin could only get nervous. Every teen titan, around the globe, with hormone running wild. This was going to be incredibly awkward.

As Gar parked his car, he asked himself how different was this world, and then he saw the school.

All full of titans.

He didn't know when he saw random kids, walking around, laughing to the air. But he knew when he saw a group of teenagers gathered upon the entrance, and when a bright colored headed boy high fived Victor.

_Kid Flash?_

Bumble bee, Speedy, Kole, Jericho were also there. But Robin had noticed that he couldn't call them that. So he just shut his mouth, until he had to say something.

Kory hugged Bumble bee as she whispered something into her ear, Raven was talking with Kole and Jericho with Speedy. As he came closer, Speedy came around and bumped his fist with Robin's shoulder.

"What up Dickie?" He said. Jericho came close behind.

"Roy, Jericho." He said quietly. Jericho nodded as a silent salute and Roy just laughed.

"You won't believe what happened this morning." He said as they walked further into school.

Robin was still disoriented, he couldn't deny, but what he could do is that maybe at the end of the day, maybe he could find something out about this universe, about this life. That is, if he got to the end of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard surprisingly seemed to keep up with the change. He found his locker thanks to Roy's help and all his classes were the same as Victor's, but what he has been waiting for most of the day, was break time. All his team and the titans sat together, maybe he could get a little more information from it, because he didn't understand a single thing.

Nevertheless, he couldn't get the idea of Kory and Gar as a couple. Did Beast boy really like her that way in the real world? He felt so sad for him, and for himself as well. What if Beast boy comforted her while he was Slade's apprentice, and did she feel the same way. But no, it couldn't be. So many times Beast boy said Starfire was like his sister, but, was it true? He had Kory, her Kory, in front of him, but couldn't do anything about someone else holding her hand, especially when that someone was one of your close friends.

As he walked through several random teenagers, he saw Wally wave at him from the distance, making room for him at the lunch line. He quickly picked up his pace, and got into line. Jericho was in front of Wally.

As Richard talked to Wally, and tried to get some information about what was going on, unsuccessfully, he noticed a small wave that was addressed to someone. Curiously, he turned his head only to see Kory coming through.

_Great _ He thought.

Koriy got into line and straightened up quickly. Tucking her heair on the back of her ears and panting.

"Were you in a race or something?" Wally said laughing softly.

"Not really." Kory said, slightly panting and looking all around, as if looking for someone. "Julian is walking around, and you know how he is with me." She faced Wally and gave him a slight smile, apparently remembering an inside joke.

"Oh yeah. That." Wally nervously scratched his neck. Richard didn't understand any of it, but he decided to shut his mouth before something came out of it. "Hasn't he get over that?"

"Not really, I mean, his girlfriend gives me the stink eye every time he sees me."

"That's her face. She's just ugly."

"Wally." She tried to hide a laugh but was obviously amused by the statement.

"Have any of you seen Gar around?" She asked. Richard flinched at the sound of his name. Why was he so jealous? It was Beast boy, no a casa nova super model that made girls faint just by the smell of his cologne. Just Beast boy.

Wally gave Richard a look and then shook his head towards Kory. "Not really, I saw him last at Chemistry."

"Actually, I saw him some time ago, walking to the parking lot." Richard said, slightly stuttering.

"Really?" Kory's eyebrows rose. "Oh well, probably left something in his car."

"Or he eloped with someone else." Wally rose his brow's at Kory, only to gain a nasty look.

"That wasn't funny."

Wally's smile disappeared and he shrinked in size. "Shutting up."

As they reached the food bar. Wally, Dick and Kory fell silent, that's until Dick felt a harsh movement, and turned around to a Kory full of rage.

"Ow! Watch it!" Kory turned around and the whole cafeteria fell silent, only to listen to the obvious silent mutters against people. Everything freezed.

In front of Kory stood a blonde petit teenager, who looked strangely familiar, but Richard couldn't quite figure it out. Her face painted with pink makeup, as well as her shirt and blue jeans.

"Ohh, shit." Wally said under his breath.

Richard turned to him. "What what is it?"

Wally threw him a 'don't-you-know-anything?' look.

"Dude, it's Kitten, she hates Kory."

Richard softly gasped. _Of course._

_Kitten hates Starfire, that's it. At least it's not as different here. _

Back at the tensed up cafeteria, Kitten looked at Kory evilly while she rubbed her head. That's when Raven and Garfield entered the cafeteria, along with Karen and Victor. Their smiles immediately faded off. And they moved through the line trying to reach Kory.

Kitten slightly laughed and took some steps closer to Kory.

"Sorry. I don't have to be respectful to people who don't deserve it." She said.

'Uuhs' filled the room and Kory's rage got to the top. Wally and Dick exchanged preoccupied glances.

"No wonder you don't respect yourself." She said lowering her arm from her head. She spoke defiantly and her words seemed like venom, when she wanted to. But over all she was a sweet girl, just like in reality.

Richard overheard a "damn" from behind and smirked. Now THIS was interesting. He never really got into fights, that much serious back when he was in the titans, and never did he see Starfire like this. Rage radiated from her skull.

Kitten shuddered insecurely for a minute and then looked at Kory's tray full of food, trying to think about another comeback. Raven and Gar reached the place where Robin and Wally stood.

"Great." Raven said under her breath.

"Do you know how many calories that has?"

"Do you know how many fucks I give? I don't choke myself out with laxatives to stay skinny, like some others." Kory didn't take another second to think. In her head, it was just Kitten and her. The cafeteria became loud with laughing and high fiving to Kitten's dismay. That's when Kory decided it was enough, she walked towards her own table, heading for the cafeteria patio, leaving Kitten talking alone.

As everyone started moving and Gar reached for Kory with Raven, Karen and Victor, Kitten stepped on their way and screamed one last comeback.

"YOU ARE A FAIL IN LIFE KORY ANDERS!"

Silence fell again. Richard exchanged nervous glances with Raven. Kory just rolled her eyes calmly and said in a voice, high enough to hear.

"Your face is a fail in life."

"Your existence is a fail." Kitten crossed her arms.

"YOUR DAD'S CONDOM WAS A FAIL!" Kory said in a louder voice, now inches away from Kitten's emotionless face. Her hands shaking while she held her tray.

"I've seen jellyfish with more spine than you." Her breath slapped Kitten across her face. Kory narrowed her eyes and said that last sentence long enough for anyone to hear, the silence in the cafeteria, didn't help much.

She turned around and walked to her group of friends, that stood waiting for her, with smiles plastered on their faces. "Oh, and by the way." She raised her voice loud enough for Kitten to hear, and the room fell silent again. "Toilet paper is falling out of your bra". She smiled and the cafeteria filled with laughter. Kitten stayed where she was, stomping the floor, full of rage. Even the cafeteria ladies seemed to be intrigued with the fight, as they spoke amongst them. When she reached her friends Gar slipped a hand on her back and they walked off, chuckling loudly, Garfield especially.

"She got owned." Raven said, still looking at Kitten.

"In the most terrible way." Wally finished her sentence, and high fived her quickly before going outside. Dick was left alone in the cafeteria smiling to himself.

_Well, atleast it's a good change._

He quickened his pace and walked with Wally and Karen, thorugh the tables set in the school's garden.

"HAHAHA! Man I love Kory!" Wally clutched his stomach still laughing struggling to control his laughter.

"Isn't she clever?" Karen said, laughs in her voice.

Richard just looked in front of him, and saw Kory and Gar laughing together.

"She is." Richard said.

Kori, Garfield, Victor, Karen and Raven sat by one side. In front of them Richard, Wally, Jinx, Roy and Jericho. Kole sat by an edge.

"..And then everyone heard about her toilet paper bra stuffing." Gar talked about the incident with faint laughter still tracing his words. The titans laughed together and Kory broke it.

"She deserved it." She said, with a blinding smile.

"The hell she did, that little brat is nothing but pure evil with tons of makeup." Said Victor, placing his arm over Karen's shoulder.

"I would slap her, but that would be considered animal abuse." Raven picked up her book and opened it. She spoke softly, but her smile showed how entertained she was by the recent fight. Laughter rose up again within the table.

Richard kept his cool, not caring about the situation at time, at least he was with his team, right? He still felt his heart sink when he saw Gar and Kory intertwining their fingers and whispering to each other. Sharing laughs and kisses at times. No one else at the table seemed to care, but Richard was dying inside. That should be him. What if he never got out of this? He would have to learn to live without Starfire, only to live with her friendship, that's it. He would never be able to do that, would he?

Could he?

As the bell rang, students poured into school halls to their respective classes. As Richard walked to Chemistry, his head whirled with all these thoughts. And, as a matter of fact, he did feel weak, but not from strength.

He felt powerless.

His girl was being hold by someone else, and he couldn't do anything about it.

When he entered chemistry he caught sight of vibrant red hair falling onto a purple shirt.

Kory.

_This isn't funny anymore_

Maybe if he couldn't do anything, he could still manage to get some information out. Maybe if he investigated a little further about the situation, he could get out of it.

He sat down beside Kory and she peeked up from her notebook to look at him. A smile appeared on her face and her green orbs shiny as always.

"Hey Richard!" Her voice was full of happiness and she seemed so cheery at the time. If only Richard could tell her everything. How he was in the wrong, how he was the man he loved before anything changed. How he wanted to hold her, to kiss her, and to cheer her up.

But he couldn't. Unless he wanted Gar's hand imprint on his cheek. So he limited to say hello.

"Hey Kory." When he sat down, he noticed they weren't the only titans in class. Roy and Jericho were sharing a table. Roy was trying to understand something that Jericho was explaining. Jericho shot him a disappointed look and Roy laughed nervously. He laughed a bit.

The teacher wasn't there yet, so he took his shot.

"Kory, can I ask you something? It might sound stupid though." He said, looking for her eyes.

Her eyes rolled around the room absently and then they found their way to Richard's. "Ask away." She placed her cupped hand under her chin and her eyelashes moved.

Richard put up with the distraction and cleared his throat. "How long have you and Gar been together?"

Kory tilted her head to the right slightly, narrowing her eyes in the most innocent way, and furrowing her brows.

"It's almost a year already, don't you remember? You were the one who pushed him to ask me out, he was so full of himself." A soft laugh escaped her lips and she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Rea—" He stopped talking. "Oh yeah, I remember that." He said.

"But sometimes you two seem so different, at least, that's my opinion." Richard said shrugging.

"That's a fact, Dick. But there's something that I've always said. We are all different, and incomplete. As a happy, but serious person, I need someone that can keep up with me, with the way I am. And that's Gar."

Images came to Richard. Flooding his mind, he remembered how some weeks ago, Starfire found out that a little boy, whom she saved of a huge fire, had died. She cried horribly for half an hour, and Robin did too. He just couldn't help seeing her that sad, his soul broke in two.

… And that was our first kiss." Kory said. Those last words snapped Richard to reality again.

"Come again?" He said.

"I said, at Raven's surprise party, he bought me a ring and told me everything. That was our first kiss." She brought her hand up and showed a beautifully decorated ring. Richard nodded.

"Ah yes, Raven's party."

An awkward silence fell over both of them, and that's when the teacher entered. Nothing much happened on that class, but five minutes before their departure, Kory spoke up.

"Why were you asking me about Gar?" She asked.

Richard froze immediately, then, shaking off his emotions, he spoke.

"I kind of, hit my head really hard yesterday and forgot a lot of things." He explained his weird behavior. "Like you and Gar being together."

Worry fell upon Kory's face, and her eyes saddened. "Oh really are you okay? Does Bruce know?" She touched Robin forehead, her face full of concern.

"I'm fine, I don't think Bruce noticed." He said half smiling.

Kory didn't look convinced, but smiled as well. That was when the bell rang, and honestly, Richard had never been happier. He collected his belongings and walked out of class, losing sight of Kory.

Some Starfire-ey goodness here huhhhh?

Anyway R&R


	4. Chapter 4

As he walked through school his mind was caught up with thoughts and questions. Where am I? How did I get here? How can I get out? Then as he raised his head, he saw Bruce's car, with him inside. He waved at Richard happily and he rolled his eyes.

_Oh great._

He was not mad at the fact that he had to go through a ride home with the Dark Knight, but the fact that he didn't know who he was. Maybe in this place, he wasn't dead pan, serious, Bruce, but that kind of dad who gets excited with an A+ on a test. That kind of dad that takes thousands of pictures of you before leaving for prom. That annoying kind of dad. There was only one way to find out. As he walked to the car he saw Bruce's smile grow wider, almost like the joker's.

A wave of memories flooded to his mind, but he managed to control it as he entered the car. A wild weather changed, from warm to extremely cold and the air conditioning slapped him in the face. He inhaled some times to adapt to it and then felt Bruce's hand on his back.

"You okay buddy?" He said. Concern drew in his face.

"Yeah I just… The weather change was.." His finger drew random lines on the air, trying to explain his dilemma, Bruce's eyebrow joined in confussion.

"Never mind." His eyes narrowed and his lips came together to form a round shape. Bruce's eyes widened and then he shifted back to his initial driving position. As he drove out of school, Richard felt something vibrate inside his pocket, it was a text from Victor.

_Dick, can we meet up at your house tonight to study Spanish?_

Richard turned to look at Bruce. Then, taking notice of his gaze, Bruce turned to him with a questioning look.

"What is it?" He inquired.

Richard blurted out the words quickly. "Can my friends go home tonight to study together?"

Bruce thought for a moment.

"Sure thing sport, Clark invited us to a dinner tonight, so the house is yours, as long as you don't destroy anything." He chuckled and Richard smiled. This Bruce wasn't that bad, the ride home wasn't bad either. The more Dick thought about it, he noticed something.

It isn't that bad.

Afternoon passed quickly. The only thing Richard did was to search for anything in his room that told him more about his team, any single thing. He found some stuff that acknowledged him of how different it was.

Like a photo album full of pictures of summer. They apparently went to some resort hotel and hit the beach every day. So it was all five of them having fun.

He also found some picture's of Raven's birthday party. She looked happy, this time, because it was a surprise, and Gar took that opportunity to tell Kory what he felt. He did find a picture or two with them together holding hands and doing fishy faces and acting dorky. They seemed to be so alike.

Richard sighed as he closed his cupboard and looked at the clock. It was almost five thirty, figuring out his friends would be there soon he walked out the door and a strong scent of female perfume hit him. The door to his parent's room opened and cool air conditioning poured out, after that, a Bruce wrapped up in a tuxedo walked out and fixed his tie.

"Where are you going?" Richard said. He was still curious by the fact that Clark was giving such a formal event by his means.

"I told you, Clark invited everyone to some dinner. No one really knows what it is about." He said, looking quite irritated. It was probably Selina who made him wear the tux.

Richard shrugged and walked down the stairs. As he reached the kitchen and opened the cabinet he heard faint high heels pounding on the hard wood floor and he turned around.

An elegant Selina stood in front of him wearing a long black dress that made her every curve stand out. His mouth couldn't help but drop, which was awkward, because she was his mom. At least for now.

Bruce smiled inwardly and walked to her taking her hand. She looked at her watch and then at Richard.

"We'll be back late, can you be good with that?" She said.

Richard collected himself and spoke. "Sure, I'll be fine."

Selina smiled as Bruce lead her down the hall and out the door. Before he heard the door closing, Victor's voice was heard.

"Well Mrs. Don't you look beautiful!" He said. His voice had a hint of happiness and Richard smiled to himself. Cyborg hadn't changed that much.

"Thank you Victor! Richard's inside." He heard her say.

"Have a great night." Victor said. Then the door closed and Richard finally got to see him. His hand was pointing to the door and he had his mouth opened, in a huge smile. His gaze turned from the door to Richard, and he caught the concept immediately.

"Vic, he's my mom." He said setting a bowl on the counter, and trying to act like if she really was.

"Dude! Just saying, I'm happy she's not a decrepit old woman that can barely walk by herself, like other mom's I've met." He plopped down on the couch, his legs dangling upright as he sat upside down. Robin rolled his eyes at his position.

"Where were you anyway?" Richard said. He noticed Victor had a strong scent of floral perfume, almost like Starfire's.

"Oh, I got to visit Karen before getting here. She's having a really hard time lately." Victor said, shifting to and upright position

"Why's that?" Richard said, scratching his head and trying to remember what he was going to pour into the bowl.

"Her uncle died." Victor said, then he turned to look at Richard.

"Oh.." Richard mentally slapped himself.

"Yeah." Victor understanded and stood up walking to Richard.

"You know something I don't understand about girls?" He said sitting down, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"What?" Richard inquired.

"Why do they cry so easily. I mean remember the other day when Raven's grandmother fell ill and she received a call. Her eyes were bloodshot all day." It was more of a whisper now, like if someone else was listening.

"Yeah, I remember that." He knew Raven had feelings, but didn't let them show that easily, at least, not before he appeared here."I guess they believe that building barriers to your feelings isn't a good thing." Richard shrugged and returned the bowl to the cabinet.

Victor's mouth turned into a frown and a questioning look appeared on his face. Then the doorbell rang.

Richard ran down the hall and opened the door to be greated by a brown box.

"We brought food!" Gar said rhythmically, walking inside.

"And drinks." Raven went inside, her headphones on.

"What a surprise." Kory smiled and planted a kiss on Richard's cheek as a salute. Her scent was of strawberries, just like the other her. He touched the place where the kiss was planted and stared at her walking down the hall. Then he closed the door and went inside as well.

He found Gar slapping Victor's hand out of the pizza box and Kory and Raven staring at the now active television.

"Ow, dude!" Victor said, massaging his hand.

"It's for study time Victor!" He said snapping the box out of the counter and placing it on the coffee table placed at the middle of the living room.

"Gar actually said that?" Raven took out her headphone and looked around. Kory rolled her eyes and sat beside him on the couch.

"Let's get started then." Victor said.

"Donde esta la baño?" Gar said, his pencil sitting above his ear.

Raven grunted and Kory sighed.

"No, Gar. Donde esta el baño. You're saying it as if it was a female." She pointed out.

"Oh." Garfield said. "My bad."

Victor laughed and munched on his pizza. "Well, I guess when the bathroom turns into a female means Garfield has had enough."

Raven giggled darkly and Richard rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Not really, we still need to study numbers from one to thirty." Kory said, putting her notebook down.

"And the days of the week and months." Raven said, turning pages on her book.

"Aww man, what if we take a break?" Victor whined. His foot stomped the floor, almost like a tantrum.

Gar squeezed Kory's hand and looked pleadingly at her. Kory kept her face serious. Gar's lower lip dropped and his eyes shined.

"Fine. Just twenty minutes, you are the ones interested." She said.

A two minute party departed fulfilled with Victor's booyah and Raven's sarcastic wooho.

Richard opened his eyes to see something that broke his heart apart.

Gar was leaning on the couch looking up at Kory. He couldn't really listen but he read his lips. 'I love you.' Kory half smiled and Gar kissed her. He was fuming inside but trying to hide it hurt so much. Kory has a sincere smile on her face. He knew it was real, she smiled like that after they kissed in Tokyo. I guess some things don't change after all.

He stood up, the corners of his eyes watering and went to the bathroom. As he slammed the door he fell to the floor, hugging his knees. Who could ever thought something like this made the boy wonder so weak? He didn't make any noise, because his friends were just a door away after all. He stood up and stared at the mirror.

It wasn't Robin anymore. Not the boy wonder who fought against criminals, not the acrobat with a dark past, not the one who was trained by the dark knight. This was Richard Grayson. A normal teenager, with normal friends and normal trouble. And he hated it.

He punched the mirror, breaking it, and inhaled trying to control himself.

_Whoever brought me here. Will pay, hard._

His fists clenched at his sides and he blushed from fury. Trying to recover from the mental battle he was having he touched the door knob and opened the door.

"GAAAAH!" Garfield fell to the floor and scrunched up in a ball on the floor, whining from pain.

"Gar…" Kory moved from her spot to help the teenager up.

Victor and Raven exchanged glances and then looked at Richard.

"What?" He said.

They shook their heads and crossed their arms acting normally, or at least they tried.

Then Richard looked at Gar still on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked helping Kory to maintain his legs from wiggling.

"No, are YOU okay?" Garfield said, fixing his sunglasses on the top of his head.

Richard's heart stopped. Had they heard him crying?

"Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Richard scratched his head nervously.

Kori let go of Gar's arms. "You've been acting a little off lately." She said, concern in her voice. Gar looked at her and then crossed his arms, waiting for a response.

Richard blurted out the words."I'm just not in the right place." He slapped his palms over his mouth and Raven furred her brows in confussion.

"Whatever do you mean." She said.

"I don't know, it's just…" He tried to cover up. "I messed up." He grabbed his hair stressfully and started pacing back and forth. Kory and Gar exchanged glances and Garfield shrugged.

"Richard if anything is wrong you can surely.."

"EVERYTHING'S WRONG STARFIRE!" Richard screamed. His eyes widened when he saw what he just did. Raven and Victor mumbled.

'Starfire?' They looked at each other, and then at a shocked Richard.

He screamed to Kory, and called her Starfire.

_OH GOD_

Kory's lips trembled. Gar stepped in front of her.

"What the fuck Grayson?" He said. Richard ignored him and kept his gaze locked with Kory's watered eyes.

"If you ever scream at her like that..!"

"I know. I won't" Richard said calmly. Gar's eyes narrowed, full of empty threats. He smoothed his jacket and walked to where Kory was standing. He wrapped her in his arms and walked outside, giving Richard a killing look before leaving. He heard the footsteps die, until he heard them no more.

Victor and Raven looked at him. Raven's eyes closed and she walked outside, looking rather disappointed. Victor just shook his head and left with the others.

Richard made sure all of them were outside and took the opportunity to slam the front door. He went running to his room, and locked himself up. Allowing his body to fall over his mattress.

He let the tears flow as he heard the roaring of Garfield's car and Victor's cycle. He was mad at himself. He couldn't control his emotions good enough for anyone. He was never good enough. Kory was hurt because of him, and he didn't even know how he was going to go to school tomorrow, maybe he didn't have to. As he brought his head up he saw a shadow over his room floor. Bruce was back and his face was full of shock.

"Son? Is everything okay?" He said coming into the room and hoping Selina wouldn't notice.

"No." Richard said sincerely. Batman was that kind of person that hid his feeling behind the mask, but here, everything was different.

"What happened Richard?" He walked towards the troubled teenager as Richard covered his face with a pillow and let out a frustrated groan. Bruce ignored this and sat down beside him, awkwardly patting him on the back.

"Will you talk to me?" His voice was full of concern, but still serious. Only Bruce could pull off that. Richard straightened up and sat on his bed staring at his hands. The words found their way.

"My friends hate me." He muttered.

Bruce's eyes widened and his face softened a bit. "If they did, they wouldn't be your friends." He sighed heavily. "What happened?"

Richard's eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists. All the images came back to him and he felt his heart burn inside his chest. "I, accidentally screamed to Kory." He said.

Bruce seemed to relax in his spot. He didn't think it was that bad, after all, it was just Kory, to him.

"Why don't you just go apologize?"

Richard looked at him. "Because Gar will probably punch me if he sees me talking to her again." Bruce narrowed his eyes and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Talk to her, in private." He said.

Richard thought about it. It might work, Kory could never say no to something like this, especially when it was about one of his friends, or well, ex-friends. On the other hand, she would be too scared of him, and Richard would be too.

"What if I mess up again?" He said.

Bruce stood up, fixing his tie. "You won't, I trust you Richard." He walked towards the door and before closing it behind it he said his last words.

"Tell me how it goes."


	5. Chapter 5

Richard hadn't slept all night. He kept tossing and turning on his bed thinking about anything that could have gone wrong when he tried talking to Kory. What if Gar sees me? What if she doesn't forgive me? He knew how ridiculous he was being, but the thoughts kept coming to his head all the while as he did his morning routine.

As he walked down stairs, he could see Bruce watching the morning news and sipping coffee from a brown mug. Selina was somewhere in the kitchen. He went quickly to where his book bag stood , grabbed it and walked down the hall as quick as he could, only to be stopped by Bruce's hand.

"Where are you going?" Seriousness in his voice.

"School?" Richard said nonchalantly.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. Richard sighed giving up, he definitely knew where this was going.

"Fine, you can take me to school." He said. Bruce put his hand off the door knob and smiled satisfactorily. As Richard stepped out and got to the car he was getting more and more nervous. Bruce just stayed quiet, and pressed his lips into a thin line, not a word escaping his lips.

After some time in the car Richard brought his head up and saw that Bruce was taking some kind of alternate route or something, because he didn't remember his school to be near this neighborhood.

"Uh Dad?" Richard said bringing a finger to tap his shoulder.

Before he could finish the sentence he stopped the car in front of a huge house, that looked strangely familiar.

"We are here." He said, pulling the hand break.

Richard turned to see the house and questioningly looked at Bruce, than again at the house, then it hit him. Who knew who's house this was.

"No." Richard said, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Bruce sighed. "Richard, you are almost an adult, please." He said.

"I'll wait for school." He said.

"No, you won't, go talk to her, now." Bruce said pointing at the house.

"Order." He said firmly, looking into Richard's eyes.

Richard narrowed his eyes but gave in. He kicked the door's door open and stepped onto the pavement closing it hardly then he stumped over to the entrance ringing the doorbell. He turned to look at Bruce with a high thumbs up sign and a smile over his face. He smiled sarcastically.

Second later, he heard faint footsteps and then an old looking butler opened the door, carrying a tray of various foods and drinks.

"May I help you?" He scanned Richard head to toe and scoffed lightly. "Sir."

Richard looked behind him and then at the Butler again, pushing a finger in his chest he mouthed the words. 'me?'

The butler rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Oh, yes is Kory Anders here?" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"One moment please." Almost immediately, the butler left the tray resting on a nearby wooden table and grabbed a white classic phone. Richard was surprised when he saw his clothes. White gloves and a suit..

He talked in some 'yes' into the phone and then hung up, taking the tray to his control again, he opened the door further.

"Ms. Kory will meet you in the living room." He motioned the boy to take of his sweater and took it in his own hands.

"Thanks man." Richard said, he bumped his fist on his shoulder playfully, but the butler kept a straight face.

The butler shook his head silently. "You are welcome, dude." He said rather elegantly.

Robin walked through classy statues and family pictures and got to the central room, where the curtains danced in the wind and flapped against each other. A white coffee table with it's legs curved upward and little details built in it stood in the middle of the white room, and the couches were wrapped in vintage flowering. Tea cups and pits rested on the table and classical music played. The elder butler moved his arm to Richard's side and Richard moved and took a seat, letting the wind blow through his hair and troubled mind. As the butler disappeared, he took the chance to look around the room. He saw a picture, a family picture. Kory's mom and dad sat down on a chair. Her mom's hand resting on the father's lap, and smiling proudly. To their left side, a girl, tall and with black braided glossy hair had an innocent grin with almost violet eyes looking out at him, wearing a long black dress. In the middle, sitting on the floor, a baby with bright red hair had an open mouth grin, wearing baby blue straps over a white shirt and blue baby pants, then he saw Kory. Her arms stretched to the sided, her hands uniting over her heart and her head tilted to one side, smiling. Her long red hair could be seen perfectly thanks to the position, and she had a green dress that got to her knees. Richard smirked and kept creeping through the living room's wall.

His jaw dropped. Over the top of that family picture, Kory wore a long black dress that hugged every curved in her body. Her hair was curled and brought to a side, and she smiled boldly over a white background. She was utter perfection.

He figured maybe this was some sort of family photo shoot or something, but he didn't care, it looked really good.

"Yeah yeah, whatever works for you Roy." Richard heard Kory's faint talking by the hall and quickly he went back to his place, trying to look relaxed, and failing.

"I'll talk to you at school okay? Bye." She said. Richard questioned this, but still didn't get distracted. Kory walked through the door wearing high waist orange shorts and a black shirt, her hair fixed in a pony tail. She turned to look at Dick.

"Richard?" She said. She placed her phone on a near shelf and walked forward slowly. Richard stood up.

"Kory, I need to tell you something." He said, nervously.

"What can that be?" She said with a serious tone. This shocked Richard, maybe she WAS mad after all.

"I am sorry about yesterday, I was such a jerk and I didn't know what I was doing and I messed up…. Big time." He said. Then he brought his eyes to Kory's smiling face.

"It's fine." She said.

"No, it's not. No one should ever scream like that to a girl, especially a sweet one like you." Richard brought his gaze to the floor.

"Dick, everyone deserves to explode at times, well, some people more than others, I know you didn't mean to do it." Richard heard these words and smiled, looking once more at her.

"So, you don't hate me?" He asked innocently.

"Hate you? Richard you are like my brother, how could I?" She said, opening her arms and smiling. Richard gave in and wrapped her in a hug. When they broke apart, Kory was looking past his face smiling shyly. As Richard turned around, he saw Garfield, arms crossed over his chest, Raven and Victor standing and smiling as well.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh… hey?"

Gar uncrossed his arms and walked to Dick, until he was inches from his face, staring at him seriously. He sighed.

"We're good." He said. Richard laughed, joyous and then he heard a 'booyah' coming from behind. As he shook hands with Garfield, Kory went to talk to Raven.

"So, are we ready to go to school or what?" He said.

Victor screamed from the kitchen. "Not until I get some food yo!"

Raven sighed and plugged her headphones on her ears.

"I'll talk to George while you guys wait." She walked to the hall.

"George?" Garfield looked at Kory.

"Oh, he's new. My parents want to keep the butler thing, for some reason, come on let's just, wait for Vic in the car." Kory said walking in front of Richard with Garfield.

Richard followed them. When he stepped out, he discovered that Bruce was gone. He smiled.

_Smart move_ he thought.

He slipped into the backseat with Raven and Gar started the klaxon.

"MOVE IT VICTOR!" He screamed into the house.

Victor came out of the house, with pancakes half falling from his mouth and ran to the car. He waved to the butler standing at the door. Kory pushed in a giggle. As Victor entered the car he noticed Garfield's look.

"What?" He said through a mouthful of food.

"One of these days, you'll leave Kory starving." He said starting the car.

"Whatever, I don't eat that much." Kory crossed her seatbelt across her chest and shrugged.

"She doesn't eat that much." Victor said triumphantly, imitating Kory's tone.

Garfield rolled his eyes, and before they knew it they were off for school.


	6. Chapter 6

After the trip to school, Richard and his friends found themselves sitting in the auditorium for a special assembly. Garfield was talking to Victor about some football match and Richard looked through the crowd, trying to find the other two girls. He saw Raven's violet hair and by her side a laughing Kory. As they started going upstairs Raven tripped and fell on Jericho's lap, on the other side Kitten made her way through the crowd with an evil grin on her face.

"What is it? Your ego is too big?" Raven said while Jericho helped her up. Kory grunted under her breath. Kitten didn't stop walking.

"Watch it, I almost fell." She said, ignoring Raven's clever remark. Kory moved past Raven and spoke loudly.

"Too bad it was an 'almost'" She said. When she was near Kitten's level, she whipped her hair, making it fall on her face. Kitten's mouth dropped and she looked nastily at Kory, waving her hands in front of her face to see clearly. Then quickly let her gaze fall over her giggling friends, they fell silent immediately.

Kory sat next to Richard and Raven stayed with Jericho.

"Is she PMS-ing or something?" Richard asked.

Kory laughed softly. "I think PMS isn't her problem."

An elder man, in his late fifties walked over to the medium piece of wood where he stood up and corrected the microphone's position.

"Children." He said sternly. The auditorium's noise didn't stop, in fact, it became louder.

"CHILDREN!" His voice boomed and bounced through the auditorium and then silent fell over everyone.

"Thank you for your attention everyone. We are here gathered to listen to Kitten Moth, president of Student's council about the dance." He moved back with a serious face and Kitten stepped forward, an evil grin on her face.

"Students! I, Kitten Moth have planned this dance for the last two months, and here it is. The final image for this year's fall dance!"

A big sign with a red circle appeared behind Kitten. Two black silhouettes could be seen dancing and musical notes were painted on blue paint. It looked good, but still kind of sketchy. Applauds were heard, though they weren't as loud.

"That looks like a kinder garden drawing."Victor commented. The group of teenagers laughed silently, as Kitten kept talking.

"..We will have a contest on which was the most creative way of asking a girl to the dance. The winners will get a limo to have a trip to school with their chosen friends. Until next Friday people!" Kitten moved out of the platform and cheers rose. Kitten blushed, when she found out they were cheering because she stop talking, anger bubbled up in her.

"Sounds pretty boring if you ask me." Gar sat down on Kory's opposite side putting an arm around her.

"Don't be such a party pooper; it's going to be fun. Besides, maybe if Jericho asks Raven with a song, we'll be able to go in a limo." Kory pointed at Raven who was laughing with Jericho.

"Not if I do something first." Gar wiggled his eyebrows and Dick rolled his eyes.

"Gar, I love you, but let's face it, creativity isn't your area." Kory narrowed her eyes while Dick tried to stop himself from laughing.

"You offend me, we'll see about that." Gar said.

The students began moving through the auditorium's door, all ready for a new day of class. At one moment, Gar slipped his arm off Kory's shoulders.

"Where are you..? We have French class now!" Kory screamed at Gar.

"I'll meet you guys later!" Gar aimed for the art room quickly.

"Any idea of what he's planning?" Raven came to where Kory and Richard stood with Jericho close behind.

"Not really." Kory looked at the art class doors.

"We'll ask him at recess, let's go." Richard started walking up the stairs. and Kory followed. Raven and Jericho looked at each other, shrugged, and they both moved.

"Quel est votre nom ?" , the French teacher asked Roy. She was evidently bored. She's spend about 15 minutes trying to get Roy to say the accent correctly.

"Uhm.. mon nom..?" He hesitated looking at the serious expression on her face.

"Mon nom est, Roy." His eyes shrinked a bit, as Garth moved a sign while Mrs. Christina wasn't watching. Garth and Roy had good strategies when it came to cheating. Roy let out a relieved smile.

"Mon nom est Roy, Madame." The corners of his mouthed quirked up. Ms. Christina rolled her eyes. "Garth put the sign down." She said not moving from her position. The class exploded in laughter. Garth frowned and let the sign fall.

Kory, who was sitting next to Raven and in front of Dick was the only one who didn't, instead, she looked out the window, disctracted.

"Sit down Roy, 7.5." She said in a boring tone.

"Yeeeeeeeeah buddy." Roy went over to Garth and shared a high five. Ms. Christina rolled her eyes and she scanned the class.

"Kory."

Kori flinched and looked at Ms. Christina with wide eyes.

"mhm?"

"Stand up." From the other side of the room, Kitten's smile grew even wider while she saw Kory standing up.

Kori straightened her hair in between her fingers and stood still, waiting for the first question.

"Quelle est votre saveur préférée de crème glacée? " leaned over the borad and pushed her glasses over her nose bridge. After some moments, Kory answered.

"Ma saveur préférée de crème glacée est le chocolat." The class started to whisper loudly, Kitten laughed above all the noise.

"Silence s'il vous plaît ! " clapped her hands frustrated.

"Quel a été le fait que sous la Révolution française?" She looked at Kory over lowered glasses.

The class fell silent.

"what did she say?" Roy asked Victor in a whisper.

"La prise de la Bastille." A satisfied smile appeared on her face. Ms. Christina's eyes widened a bit, but she hid it inmediately by shuffling random papers.

" Uh.. sit down Kori. 10. "

Kori smiled relieved. She walked to her desk and sat down, sighing inwardly.

"You go girl. " Kole commented as she saw Kory sitting down. Richard wasn't surprised. Who say's Starfire didn't kiss a french guy sometime ?

Gar entered the room with a loud banging of the door colliding with the wall. Everyone stared at him and the room fell silent.

"Calm your tits Gar." Roy commented. Some snickering filled the air and Gar laughed sarcastically, making his way to his seat. Garfield sat on the opposite side of Kory. She stared at him bewildered.

" Your hands.." She said pointing at Gar.

" Huh ? oh ! "Garfield hid his hands in his book pack and smiled at innocently.

" Monsieur Logan, want to share anything with the class " She crossed her arms over her chest.

Gar shook his head. "No."

" Great." The teacher looked at her watch and sighed relieved. "Pack your teenage stuff, the bell's about to ring. "

" Teenage stuff." Gar huffed and laughed with Dick. As he tried to slip his arm across Kory's waist, but she backed off of his grasp.

" Whoa Gar, you'll stain me. " She checked her clothes for any paint remainings.

" Mean." He crossed his arms like an inmature five year old. Dick's mouth corners rised up in a smirk, this was all so amusing.

"Would you look at that? " Kole walked over to the couple, Dick and Victor standing. All four of them turned around to see Jericho and Raven talking.

"They've been really close these few days…" Kole shot Kory a look.

"Do you think..?" Kory looked at her.

"Jericho is a quiet dude." Gar commented. He looked at his hands and then at Kory. "They'd make a nice pair."

"It's about time." Victor said with a laugh.

"Vic.." Kory narrowed her eyes at him.

"What? Raven deserves a nice guy!" He said laughing. "Am I right Dick?"

"Why don't we just wait and see if Jericho makes a move." Dick said simply. Victor looked at Gar and wiggles his brows. Garfield's smile dropped immediately.

"No, no way in hell. "

"Come on man! Please!"

"No bets Victor!" He said crossing his arms. Victor looked at him in the eye.

"Just cause you know you'll loose!" He pointed at Gar.

"Not true!"

"GUYS! Calm down." Kole stepped into the two fighting teenagers. "It wouldn't be right to bet on Jericho, he's our friend."

"Kole's right. Don't try and damage him Victor." Kory said smiling.

"I think he's damaged already." Garfield sticked his tongue out at Victor. When the bell rang the group of friends aimed to the cafeteria. Gar looked around at all times, as if looking for someone.

"uh.. everything okay?" Dick asked him. Garfield nodded, still looking around. He jumped slightly as he saw something in the distance and pushed his tray into Dick's free hand.

"I'll meet you guys at the table, can you get my food? Thanks man." He ran off leaving Kory and himself alone lined up. Dick's mouth dropped and he fumed a bit. Kory saw Gar running away.

"What's with him lately?" She asked.

"I don't know, he's your boyfriend." Dick said. Kory laughed and took her tray.

"Whatever let's just go eat. If he doesn't get here in ten minutes, we'll eat his pudding, deal?"

Dick smiled. "Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Dick and Kory had spent their time talking about various memories, well, Kory especially since Dick didn't remember them all. Never the less, Gar hadn't appeared since he left while they were lining up for lunch, and he was nowhere to be seen. She tried to hide it, but Dick noticed how worried she was.

"He's probably just at the bathroom."

"Yeah, yeah, but not even him takes that much time." Kory said with a fake smile.

From the distance Raven and Roy could be seen running towards them.

"Oh look, Raven and Roy." Dick pointed, brining Kory's face to lit up a bit. She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a clear vision from their expressions.

"They seemed worried." She commented, standing up. Dick noticed this too, and stood up as well. Roy reached the table almost toppling Dick off his feet. Richard stopped him and tried to calm him down. His breathing was heavy and un even.

"What the hell Roy?" Dick said. Roy waved his arm trying to let the words fall out, but somehow they couldn't.

"Raven, what is going on?" Kory turned to look at the weird behavioral girl. Raven was also exhausted. She plopped down on the chair as soon as she got to the table.

"Garfield…. Fang…. Fight… auditorium." Her words were interrupted with shallow breaths and Kory's eyes widened. Dick stopped to think about it.

_Wait.. Fang? Isn't that.._

Kory grabbed his wrist and dragged him out.

"They're going to kill each other!" She said as she ran. Dick snapped back to reality and followed her to the auditorium.

_This can't be any good._

Reaching the auditorium, the only thing Dick could see through the blur that was caused by Kory's running and dragging him, was a mixture of colors. He still tried to think about it while he was at it.

_So Gar, is Kory's boyfriend. Kitten hates Kory, which means Gar and Fang.._

Richard mentally slapped himself and realized everything.

_This is bad._

Kory pulled Richard into the auditorium and noticed something. There was no one fighting. In fact, Fang couldn't even be seen, not even Gar either. Before he or Kory could say anything, Victor grabbed her by the waist and pulled her forward, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Victor! Let me go!" Kory fought but Victor laughed and kept pulling her forward, making her stop in the middle of the auditorium. Richard questioned all of this, as he just stood dumb founded there.

"Enjoying the show?" Raven told him from behind. Richard's heart lept and he turned around.

"What's going on?" He asked. Raven didn't say anything but she looked forward, and that's when Richard saw it.

A gigantic cardboard with hand painted letter in blue and pink very well decorated that was hung up across the stage. The word DANCE? Was spelled out and Kory covered her mouth filled with joy. Gar submerged from behind the stage with a rose in his hands. Kory tackled him and hugged him tight, as he laughed and returned the hug.

For once, Richard felt happy. He knew Starfire wasn't his in this world, but he was still his friend. And sincerely, he got to know her so much better like this, without leaving the friend zone.

Gar broke the hug and knelt to the ground.

"AW!" Kole and Karen said in a chorus watching from behind as Gar took Kory's hand in his, elevating the rose.

"Kory… would you go to the dance with me?" He said, smiling widely.

"Yes" She hugged Gar once again and started whispering in his ear "yes, yes yes yes." Garfield looked at Dick, as he flashed him a thumbs up. Garfield returned the gesture and laughed, planting a kiss on top of Kory's head.

_He better not let her go_

When Garfield and Kory broke apart from their hug, they noticed how almost all of their friends were there watching.

"So, I guess were getting a limo huh?" Victor said patting Garfield on the back.

"I don't know. Mr. Fang might be obliged to stand on a traffic driveway with a sign that says: DANCE only to make kitten win." Garfield said as he put an arm around Kory.

"Don't be so sure." Kole pointed at Mr. Whales, who was part of the Dance organization, who also seemed to be arguing with Kitten. Richard analyzed her face. She looked nervous, almost like… jealous. At one point, Mr. Whales threw his hands to the air and left Kitten talking alone, walking towards the group of friends. Kitten stomped the floor furiously and the teacher ignored her.

"Children." He said straightening his tie. "I have the honor to give you, Garfield Logan, along with your friends, the opportunity to a trip in a limo the day of the dance." Victor high fived Jericho and Kory smiled.

"Congratulations." He shook Gar's hand firmly. "Report to the Principal's office at the last period for the official document." Then, he walked away, leaving bottled up joy within the teenagers.

"So.." He turned to look at them. "Guess who are getting a limo for one whole day?" The group of friends cheered and clapped, sharing their joy. Richard was grateful that, even in a world where he wasn't a hero anymore, the titans still were close, a big happy family.

And that's when he understood.

Nothing could ever change that.


	8. Chapter 8

Richard had spent a lot of time in this other world, and his worry about where he was, or the reason why he was there, were fading away to nothing. He did miss his friends, and his life as a super hero, but being a normal teenager, going to school and being able to walk around the streets with no mask or worries, was something he never got to felt. Becoming Robin, the Dark Knight's apprentice, meant leaving his normal teenager life behind. There were times when Bruce let Dick have his moments; he almost described them as father-to-son moments, which were impossible for the teenager. Bruce had a soft side, and Richard liked the fact that that was the only side he had in this world. He was still creeped out when he first saw him, not to mention the way he acted, and the person he was married to, but he got used to it by now.

The time that was supposed to be spent figuring a way out of this strange dimension, was spent hanging out with friends, parties and most of all, school. Richard still had no idea of how he was going to get out of this, but he didn't care that much. He had his friends; he had his family, what could go wrong.

Right?

After the group of teenagers had their victory announced for the limo, the next weeks were full of tux fitting appointments for almost all of the guys. Surprisingly, Richard didn't have a date still, but he figured that he wouldn't be the only one going alone.

A week after, the guys decided to go all on a shopping trip, forced by the girls. They decided they didn't want any of them to be alone, trying out tuxedos and being dragged around watching dresses, so they took a day to meet up and go all together.

Richard walked through the mall, trying to find the food court, where all his friends were waiting for him. As he walked through the various shops and food stands, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he looked at little strands of pink hair covering some cat like eyes.

_Jinx?_

"Scared you?" Her clothes were almost the same. A long sleeved black striped shirt and a black skirt, though her eyes were a beautiful shade of pink, almost unnatural for any human, and her hair, also pink, fell to her shoulders.

"Not really. So uhm, where have you been?"

Jinx gave him a look, and then sighed. "Oh, Wally told me about how you hit your head and forgot about 50% everything that was going on."

Richard laughed sarcastically. "Such a great friend." He said.

"Well you are pretty clumsy." She elbowed him. "If you need to know, I was taken to India, well, dragged by my parents. We had some lost family members over there, and guess who met them?"

_Jinx is from India?_

"Oh, cool." He said.

"So how's school been? New couples? New enemies? Anyone pregnant?"

Richard laughed at that last remark. "I don't remember anyone saying they're pregnant."

"Oh, then I didn't miss THAT much." She said. They took a turn and saw a large group of teenagers sitting by two tables arranged.

"Jinx!" Wally waved and ran towards her quickly.

Jinx left Richards side and went to meet him too, crashing in a hug and kiss. Richard smiled.

_Why am I not surprised._

He walked and skipped the kissing couple directly to the table.

"Yo Dickie." Victor pushed his back friendly. Richard rubbed it in pain, but managed to smile. Kory, Raven, Jericho and Garfield sat on the table and some other titans were scattered around the food court.

"So where are we going first?" Karen said.

"Easy, let's just pick the guys suits; we're much faster on that anyway."

"I'm okay with that." Raven stood up and waved at the divided teenagers, who made their way to the table. When she turned around she saw Wally and Jinx at the table.

"Done with your make out session?" She said with a devilish grin.

"Well, I missed you too Rae." Jinx said with an equally evil grin as well.

"Okay guys let's get moving."

"Would you come out now?"

"No. I look stupid."

"Wally."

"What?"

"For me?"

"…No."

"Wally get out of there now!"

"Okay fine, geesh."

Wally stepped out of the fitting cubicle with a black suit. His undershirt was unbuttoned as well as his sleeves. Jericho, Victor and Richard pushed in their laughs. Roy didn't, and laughed out loud. The girls sat silently on the couch in front of them, giving each other looks.

"Yeah, you guys look good too." Wally said sarcastically.

Jinx walked to the front giggling and fixed his shirt then she stared at him for a moment, and made him turn to look at the mirror.

"You look fine."

"Awesome. Now can I change?"

Jinx gave him a look and waved to signal his entrance back to the cubicle.

Kory sat straight looking at the one curtain that still hadn't open.

"Garfield?"

The curtain swished open and Kory smiled.

Garfield's suit was neat and he looked happy in it, almost like a little kid who was forced to go to a wedding. Kory walked to him.

"Aren't you adorable?" She said ruffling his hair.

"If you say so.." He laughed.

"So if you guys are done, you should change and we should get going to find our dresses." Raven closed a magazine she has being eyeing for quite a while now and stood up. Each guy proceeded to their cubicle to change and after paying, they moved out of the store with the group of girls to a nearby dress store.

Garfield plopped down on the couch and got comfortable.

"Well, it's going to be a long wait." He said sighing.

Richard, Victor, Jericho, Roy and Wally followed suit. They waited for at least fifteen minutes until they heard loud voices from inside the dressing room hall.

"I look fat." Karen's voice was overheard.

"I look like a freaking wedding dress ugh." Jinx said.

"You look fine." Kory silenced her.

"Could this dress be any uglier?" Raven said.

Richard and Victor exchanged glances.

"I'll go if you go." Victor said.

"Deal." Both of them got up and head through tons of fluffy dresses, high heels and the smell of cheap cologne to the dressing room hall.

"Can we come in?" Victor said.

"Please." Kory said.

Victor and Richard opened the door to find the girls sitting. Almost all of them looked disappointed, except for Kory.

"Vic, would you please mind telling Karen she's not fat?" Kory asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Victor turned to the black skinned girl wearing a beautiful strapless yellow dress that hugged her curves and got to the length of her knees. "You're not fat." He said with a sincere smile.

Kory gave Karen the I-Told-You-So look. And turned to look at herself.

"Off course you say that Kory, you found the perfect dress." Jinx stepped out of her cubicle and eyes the redhead.

"What? Your dress is pretty right Dick?" Kory turned to the silent teen leaning against the wall, to busy staring at her to speak. Kory wore a purple dress with a one shoulder sleeve. It was much like a royal purple blanket that covered her body, decorated with emerald like stones that matched her eyes, hair and body perfectly.

Victor elbowed his friend, snapping him out of his trance. Dick cleared his throat loudly.

"It's pretty." He said, eyeing the darker shade of purple dress that Jinx wore. Richard wasn't lying, the dress was pretty.

"Thank you, fashion guru." Jinx said sarcastically. Richard chuckled.

"So are you girls done already or…?"

"I say we are." Raven stood up, her black dress flowing with her moves.

"Awesome! We'll meet you outside then." Victor said, winking at Karen.

Victor and Richard stepped out of the hall and Victor tugged his friends arm before walking further.

"Wait right there." He said pulling Richard back.

"What?" Richard said, obviously clueless.

"I saw how you stared at Kory back there."

"Oh well I…" Richard sweat dropped.

"I feel you man, I know she's pretty and stuff, but It's something you don't want to do, unless you want a Logan slap." Victor said.

"You actually think I.."

"Just saying. And don't worry, it's a secret." Victor bumped his fist with his.

"Actually Vic, it's nothing, I just think she's awesome. That's it." Richard said, in the most serious tone he could find.

Victor raised an eyebrow at him. "K man, just saying. Remember the Logan slap." He said with an accusing finger.

"Remembered." Richard said with a smirk.

Both of them then made their way to the other guys and that's when Richard realized something…

He still didn't have a date.


	9. Chapter 9

Richard flipped another page of the yearbook and sighed. He had gone through nearly all his classmates, and still didn't know which date could be his. He knew how superficial it was, flipping through pictures and trying to classify girls, but he knew that if he didn't get a date, surely he wasn't going. He was actually happy to see some familiar faces and awkward also seeing some not very good ones. For example, Madame Rouge as a past headmaster, wearing hipster glasses and a gray office suit made him fume slightly. Good thing she wasn't at school anymore. Control Freak being a janitor, didn't surprise him at all; after all, what other job could suit him as well as this one?

He closed the yearbook and let it fall to the floor with a loud thud. He threw a pillow over his face and moaned like a whale. Remembering he was home alone, and that this time Bruce might not appear with a bright idea like last time, he dragged himself out of bed and went downstairs. He made a sweet feast, with sugar cereal and coke that could probably cause a diabetic coma, but he didn't mind. He sat on the large television couch and took a swig of his drink. It wasn't long time after he did that that the house phone rang loudly. He looked across the room where the noise came and rolled his eyes.

Leaving his food aside, he literally crawled out of the couch and let himself fall to the floor like a slug. He raised his hand to take the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said. His voice as lazy as could be.

Gasps and silent cries were heard, before he heard Raven's panicked voice.

"Richard? Is that you?" She said almost in a whisper.

"Raven?"

"Come to Kory's house, right now!" She said silently.

"Why what happened?" Richard raised his head. Raven never sounded as nervous as now, and he was sure that the muffled cries behind her came from Kory. That's when the line broke.

"Hello?" Richard said loudly. He picked himself off the floor, the laziness drained from him.

He stared at the phone, as the long and continuous beeping noise kept sounding, then he slammed it against the counter and ran upstairs. He looked for his phone everywhere, turning his table and picking at his bed covers. Then the house bell rang, five times in a row.

"Wait a second!" Richard's voice boomed down the stairs. The bell kept on ringing. He swore under his breath and flew downstairs. He tripped once or twice but managed to get to the door. Victor had a crying Karen with him, and a worried look on his face.

"Move! We have to go!" He said dragging him by the jacket and closing his door. He pushed Richard outside.

"Wait wait, what happened?" Richard said. He looked over at Karen who tried to calm down. "What's wrong?"

"D-didn't Raven call you?" She said in between shallow breaths.

"Yes, but the line broke." He said truthfully.

"Some kind of muggers got into Kory's house. They literally have a knife over her throat." She broke apart at the last moment and started crying again.

Richard opened his eyes wide in shock, feeling anger bubble up in him. He quickly looked around, and saw Bruce's car in the garage.

"Victor, Karen, get in the car." He said whilst looking for something in his back pocket.

"Are you sure your dad won't.."

"Now." Richard said dully.

Victor grabbed Karen by her wrist and got her into the car, the he stuffed himself into the passenger seat.

Richard got the keys he was looking for, they shone in the moonlight.

"Sorry Bruce." He said silently, then ran to the car and started it up. The machinery roared to life and they sped off.

_Please, please be ok_

"Fuck." Victor punched a button on his phone. "Gar won't pick up. Where the hell is he?" Victor said loudly.

"I don't think that matters right now." Richard stopped the car in front of Kory's house. Every single light was off, and it was completely silent, as if they were just sleeping.

Richard got off and Karen and Victor followed him quickly to the front door. Richard tried turning the lock, but the door kept itself closed. He punched and kicked, but the rage inside him wouldn't let him perform his attacks.

"Wait, move back." Victor said. He raised a leg, and silently kicked the front door down; well, as silent as he could. They three teenagers went inside the dark house and listened carefully. Kory's cries for help boomed across the house and down the stairs. Richard ran upstairs along with Victor and Karen to the front door of her room. Karen peeked through a crack of the door at what was happening , and she gasped.

Raven lied unconscious on the floor, at least, that's what she wanted to think. Kory was in front of her crying uncontrollably while a mugger dressed completely in black held a gun over her head. The other one was searching through Kory's closet and stuffing stuff into a bag.

"Better shut up now girl, if the police gets here we know who to kill." The mugger said.

"Kill me I don't give a damn!" Kory said not taking her look away off Raven. The mugger made a rapid move and grabbed her by the neck, putting a knife just in the middle of her two collar bones, aiming for her throat. A little bit of blood started to spill.

"THAT'S IT!" Richard kicked the door down and lunged to the armed mugger sending him down. Victor went for the other one who was too busy searching for something in the closet. With a powerful punch he knocked him down and he fell to the floor. Karen stumbled across the room and helped Kory up, but she instantly fainted in her arms.

Richard pinned the mugger to the floor, stabbing his arm with the knife. His cries of pain ceased when he sent a punch to his face, and he blacked out. Panting heavily he turned around to see Victor carrying an unconscious Raven and Karen trying to make Kory wake up.

"Call an ambulance." Victor said.

Richard sat on one of the benches in the hospital halls, almost tearing his hair out. From the distance he saw Roy, Jericho, Kole and Wally running near him, but he didn't stand up.

"We heard, how are they?" Roy asked.

"I have no idea." He said darkly standing up. "The doctor haven't said anything since we came here. From what I know they don't even care!"

"Don't think like that." Said Kole. "They'll be fine."

"Yeah, Victor is trying to reach Garfield." Said Wally.

"Yo!" Victor ran to them. "I finally reached Gar, he'll be here in a sec."

"Just after his girlfriend was saved by someone else?" Roy said sarcastically. "Where was he anyway?"

"He'll tell everything once he gets here. I just hope they're.."

"Sir you can't go in with no invitation pass!" A nurse voice was heard. Victor turned around and saw Garfield skipping through wheelchairs and doctors. He almost tripped over one or two patients but after a hurried apology and a fake smile he kept on going.

"I'm here, where are they?" He said visibly worried.

"Calm down Gar they're fine.."

"How can I? Kory almost died and I wasn't for her! Why do I have to be such a jerk with people I truly care about?" Garfield said loudly. Silence fell over the teens. Jericho signaled Kole and Roy to the cafeteria to avoid any awkwardness and they left. Wally moved with them silently.

Garfield collapsed on one of the chairs crying freely.

"I'll go talk to the doctors." Victor said.

Richard looked down to him.

_He.. he truly cares about her…_

_Beastboy truly cares…_

Richard sat down beside him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, not sure of what to say. He noticed how Gar fell silent for a moment, and wondered if he had done something wrong, maybe he should just walk away.

But instead of being pushed out of his chair, Gar put up his head and looked at him. His eyes, even though he just started crying some minutes ago, were red and his cheeks had a scarlet tint on them. Tear streams damped his face, then he looked away.

"Is she.." He said silently.

Richard furrowed his brows, as he felt Garfield shivering under his hand.

"No." He said. "No, no, no. Don't ever think like that."

Garfield turned his eyes to look at him once more, a little bit of hope in them.

"Kory just fainted because of everything and Raven was unconscious when we got there. They'll be fine man, don't worry." He smiled innocently at him. Garfield sighed and let his head lean on the wall, looking at the ceiling, and he opened his mouth to say something.

"Do their parents know?" He said closing his eyes, ready to receive the worst answer.

Richard bit his lower lip. "Kory's parents are alerted, but they won't be here until tomorrow, they couldn't find any more early flights here."

"What about her brother? Isn't Ryan in the city." Garfield played with his fingers.

"Yes, he knows. He just told us he'd be here, but I'm not sure when." Richard said.

After the attack Victor and him took the task of telling Kory's parents, who were all the way in France with her sister, and her brother Ryan about what had just happened.

"What about Raven's?" Garfield asked.

"Arella should be here any moment." Richard said.

"Her parents are going to kill me, dude!" Garfield said. He covered his eyes with his hand and moaned.

"I don't think they could." Richard said with a laugh. "I think what they really care about is who are the ones who went into the house."

"Hey Richard?" Garfield said. He seemed to change from personalities by minute, not to mention, conversation topics as well.

"Yes?" Richard said.

"Thank you for saving them." He said putting out his fist. "Well, you, Victor and Karen."

Richard smiled and bumped his fist with Garfield's "No biggie man."

A doctor reached the seat where the two teenager sat and he looked at his clipboard concentrated.

"Mr uh.." He pushed his glasses further up his nose bridge. "Grayson."

Garfield and him stood up immediately to him.

"Yes it's me, how are they?"

"They are both good and responding to medication as planned."

Garfield gave a relieved sigh and smiled.

"However…" The doctor kept reading his notes.

Garfield's smile dropped and he looked at the doctor.

"Miss Kory might have to sleep in this night. Some tests need to be ran over how her throat might be damaged or not. The attackers used an advanced technique with the weapon."

"But they'll be okay, right?" Richard said when he felt Garfield tense beside him.

The doctor looked him in the eye. "Oh yes, they will. We just want to make sure they'll be no permanent damage in the girls throat. After tomorrow she'll be good to go home."

"Can we see them?" Garfield's voice came out faster than what he expected it to come.

"Only two visitors at a time for an hour. Rom 692, down the hall to the right." The doctor moved from the teenagers way and showed them where they had to go. Garfield gave the doctor a tap on the back and ruffled his head. The doctor scoffed surprised at his behavior and adjusted his glasses.

Richard and Garfield quickened their pace until they got to the room Even with the door closed they heard the beeping noises of the machines connected to them. And then, Raven's soft laugh.

They pushed the door open and smiled relieved.

Raven and Kory were sitting on their beds. Raven had a blood pressure monitor beside her bed and a syringe into her wrist. Kory had her throat covered with bandages, and the occasional syringe in her wrist as well.

Kory turned around to see both of them looking.

"Hey." Raven commented.

"You're okay!" Garfield got to Kory's hospital bed as quick as he could and hugged her softly, trying not to cause her any pain. Garfield grabbed her face and stared into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. Please forgive me." He pleaded. Kory chuckled silently and nodded. Garfield planted a kiss on her lips.

"So how's everyone holding up?" Raven asked Richard.

"Better than you two, that's for sure." He said humorously.

Raven shot him a look. "Ha. Ha. What did the doctor tell you?"

Richard made himself comfortable in one of the free seats. "That you could go out tonight, but Kory needed to sleep in."

Kory turned around at the mentioning of her name.

"Sleep in? Why?" She said.

"They want to run some other tests on your throat to see if there's any damage." Garfield said sitting on her bed.

"Darn it." She said under her breath.

"Now I'll have to wait for my mom to get here and watch her fight until they let her in the room." Raven said.

"At least your mom's in town." Kory commented. "Wait does Ryan know?"

"He should be in here by now." said Garfield.

"Well I think it's better if we leave, since there is someone who wants to see Raven." Richard raised an eyebrow at her.

"Watch it Grayson." She said.

Garfield stood up from the bed and gave Kory a last hug.

"Bye then." He said and left the room with Richard.

As they walked back to the cafeteria, where the others awaited, Garfield and Richard were both happy by their own reasons. Garfield was thankful that Kory was alright, that was for sure. But Richard, he was just happy that at least of someone else got to love Kory, it would be someone whose heart was true, and that was Garfield. And if Kory was happy, he was happy.

I wrote this at 2 a.m. It just popped into my head and I decided to put it into the other chapters I've written, and I made it just so that it wouldn't ruin the storyline

Hope you liked it.

Please R&R

Daniela


	10. Chapter 10

Hello there!

I'm trying to update as fast as I can because I'm pretty sure that last chapter confused some of you.

So here it is

Richard jumped off Bruce's car and closed the door. The lights in the house were still on, signaling that maybe Bruce and Selina weren't home. He walked over and opened the door silently. He didn't hear any commotion in the living room so he walked in and noticed that effectively, none of them were home.

He sighed, relieved and let himself fall on the couch. He was exhausted. After spending much time trying to calm Arella down, they had to deal with Kory's brother, who wasn't happy with the situation at all. All that wrapped, Richard took Victor and Karen back home, and with the dance being two days away, he decided to try and forget everything but couldn't. That's when his detective side kicked in.

He had no idea who those muggers were, or why they had Kory's family as a target, but he was sure he was going to find out. He took off his jacket and ran up to his room, looking around. Opening a drawer he found what he needed.

A laptop.

He turned it on and tried to use as much use as the hacking skills he'd learned from the Dark Knight. He hacked into 911 emergency line data base and tried to find the case. When it was found he tried to pick up as much information as he could about both of them, though it wasn't at all easy, since his technology was limited, but it was enough.

He heard Bruce's car pull up and closed the lap top. He hoped news hadn't get to Bruce's ears, because he wasn't sure if this Bruce would be mad about his car being taken without any permission, so he just decided to act normally and not tell him anything.

As Selina and Bruce trotted upstairs he noticed how silent they were. Not even a word when they entered. No whistling, no throat clearing, nothing.

_I am dead_

Bruce's shadow appeared on Richard's floor, and put his hands on his hips. He sat up, feet dangling over the bed's edge and looked at him in the eye. He couldn't quite read his expression so he decided to let his gaze fall to the floor.

"Richard…"

_Here it comes, oh boy.._

"Do you have any idea of what time it is?" Bruce said.

Richard's eyeballs moved to every corner of the room, and he saw the red lines forming numbers.

4:48 a.m.

"I didn't notice." He said quite nervous, scratching the back of his head.

"How come?" Bruce crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an answer.

"I-I well I saw this movie, and kept listening to strange sounds in the kitchen so I guess I…"

"Mhm." Bruce wasn't buying it. At all. Richard sighed and crossed his legs.

"Truth is. Some muggers broke into the Anders house and Victor and Karen told me so I drove up there to try and figure out, then we took Raven and Kory to the hospital." He said with no pauses or hesitations. He shut his eyes closed and waited for a screaming tantrum, but instead, he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, he say Bruce smiling to him.

"Good Job." He said, and walking out of the room silently.

Richard's jaw fell open and he gasped.

"WHAT?" He said, only loud enough so he could hear. He started pacing around his room like crazy, whispering words to himself. "How dare he said it's okay, and it was a good job. No it wasn't. I took his damn car and risked my life, and Kory and Raven's and all he says is good job?"

He stopped and thought for a moment.

"Good job. I did a good job." A smile crept over his lips. He knew that Bruce was a completely different person to the other Bruce Wayne, but that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it. He stood up and fell on his bed. As he drifted to sleep the words from a satisfied parent kept ringing in his mind.

_Good Job._

Yes last chapter until 2012 people!

Hope you have an amazing new years eve!

All of you, best wishes and blessings!

Daniela


	11. Chapter 11

Hello there!

Yay a whole new year that's full of new fanfics!

Okay so this is the beginning of the end of this fanfic, and I'll try to update as soon as I can because I'm so excited about the other fanfic I'm writing that I just to upload it right now!

So here it is, I'll shut up now..

Richard opened his eyes and stretched in bed, moaning like some kind of unexistant animal. He let his body stretch for a while before he sat up in bed. A smile spread across his face, a smile that faded with a dark thought.

_I'm still stuck in here._

Richard started thinking about how much time he'd spent in this new world. 2 months exactly. But what about the titans? He missed Raven's sarcastic and dark humor, he missed video gaming sessions with Cyborg, he missed Beast boy's lame jokes. He missed Starfire.

He really missed Starfire.

What if she'd forgotten about him? What if she didn't even care. What was of Robin, if Richard was living a totally different life?

He let himself fall to bed once again, pulling the covers over his head.

"Wake up wake up!" Selina came into the room with a plate of waffles. She set it on the bed and took the pillow of Richard's face. Richard showed no emotion at all.

"Guess what day it is today?" She made her voice sound cheerful.

"Saturday?" He said rather confused.

Selina looked at the roof and pinched her nose bridge. "Yes, Saturday as in.. the-school-dance Saturday!"

Richard shot his eyes open. And took his phone, searching for a date.

"No.. it can't be."

"Yees it can! Your tux is downstairs, just relax for the day and you'll look amazing!" Selina walked to the door. "Oh and by the way…" She peeked through the crack before leaving. "Can't wait to meet your date."

Richard heard her footsteps walking away from his room.

_A date._

"Oh no." He moved himself out of, showered quickly and changed into the first clothes he found.

"Who am I going to take?" He spoke to himself looking at his reflection upon the mirror. He started thinking about every single girl in his school.

"Kory? Obviously not. Raven? Jericho's. Karen? Victor's. Jinx? Wally.. auugh! Who am I kidding? I'll be a total loner at the dance." He stuffed a whole waffle in his mouth.

"Whatever I guess I'll just go for my coffee." He ran downstairs and took his bike with himself.

When his bike was already park he entered the coffee shop and sat on a table alone. Rubbing his eyes in frustration, he made his order to the waiter and started thinking about any excuse not to go. But then… he felt some eyes on him. Turning around, he saw a petit blonde teenager sitting across from him, who moved her gaze to her laptop immediately.

Richard turned around again. "She looks familiar."

A small bald headed teenager entered the shop. He swagged his way to the blonde sitting across him. Richard made silence and payed close attention to their conversation.

"Out of my face Garret." The blonde girl said.

"Hey, calm down. Look what I've got." Richard heard a metallic cling and shivers went up his spine. "If you scream, I'll slit your throat."

"I'd love to see you do that. What do you want?" She spoke defiantly.

"You know what I want."

"Well fuck you, I'm out of here." Richard heard footsteps coming closer and paid attention to his coffee, trying not to look like a stalker at the girl.

"No, no you're not." By the time she was behind Richard, the armed teen had a knife dangerously close to her throat. He heard a worker scream.

"Get off me." The girl said in between shallow breaths.

"Or what?"

The girl crouched down and pushed the boy off her back quickly, making him crash over the front door. As he stood up Richard took his chance and punched him unconscious.

The blonde girl smirked. "Richard Grayson. Haven't seen you in a long time." She stretched her arm at him. Richard tensed up and looked at her hand, then back at him.

She rolled her eyes. "Aw c'mon man, you can't be mad at me still for what I did. I mean, Gar was a nice guy and everything but…"

"Wait a minute…" Richard thought for a moment. "Terra?"

"Awesome, at least you remember my name." They shook hands and stared at the teenager, still unconscious on the floor.

"Oh, Garret will be fine." Terra looked at a worker."Uhm, clean up at front door?" The worker rolled his eyes at her, as if he knew this was going to happen, and dialed a phone number quickly. "But actually, I have to talk to you."

She grabbed Richard's wrist and dragged him outside the coffee shop, sitting down in one of the various tables in the porch at the front of the establishment.

"Do you guys fight that much often?" He said innocently, hoping Terra wouldn't find out he had no idea what to expect.

"That little jerk is always following me. This other night I told him how I hid it in Kory's closet and he told two muggers to.."

"Wait, what?" Richard held his hand up to her lips. Terra rolled her eyes and kept talking, but Richard raised his voice.

"You hid what into her closet? And those were the guys that almost killed her and Raven? What even? And how'd you.."

"Maybe if you'd let me talk you would be able to finish your sentences pretty boy." Terra said lowering his hand.

"Here's the thing, you know how everyone's pissed at me because I cheated on Gar right?" Richard nodded, trying to act like he knew what she was talking about. "And you know how I switched schools and went to the Hive academy, leaving Jinx in your school. Well, let's say Garret didn't like that, nor didn't half of the school."

Richard tried to link the other Terra to this one. Her story was somewhat the same. She had been excluded from the group by a wrong decision, but somehow she had the confidence to step up and talk to someone.

"Continue." Richard grew interest about what she was going to say, regardless of who she was.

Terra smirked and played with the end of her hair. "Well now you seemed interested. Did Kory get hurt?"

Richard's eyes grew wide. "No, she and Raven went out with those two criminal to drink coffe and talk about rainbow kittens and lemonade." He kept a straight face during his talk. Terra rolled her eyes.

"Look It wasn't my intention. I just didn't know what to do because.."

"But why Kory? Don't you understand how you almost got her and Raven killed? What was supposed to be in that closet?" Richard said loudly. Terra looked straight at him, with no reaction to his outburst.

"Secret."

"Naturally." He said dully. "What do you want anyway?" He started tapping his fingers on the table.

"Do you have a date to go to the dance with?" She asked innocently.

"No." Richard decided it was better if he answered with the truth, besides, he wasn't going to make up a fake girl that didn't even existed.

"Now you do." Terra stood up and walked out the coffee shop. "See ya tonight!"

Richard stood up quickly and followed her, picking up her same pace. "Why do you want to go with me to the dance?" He said. "Go with Garret I'm sure you two will have a good time." He added with a smile. Terra stopped and crashed with Richard, her face was serious and her eye twitched for a split second.

"Don't even joke like that. I'll explain everything tonight I just need your help okay? I'm not a bad person Richard, you have to understand I wasn't…"

"controlling yourself." Dick guessed. Terra raised an eyebrow and a smile crossed her face.

"So that's a yes?" She said hopefully.

"A forced one. And you better fix what you've done." He said with a friendly smile.

"You bet dude." She bumped his arm playfully and started walking away. "Thank you man, I owe you big time!" She said when she was far away.

Richard was smiling inside.

_Tonight will be interesting._

DUN DUN DUN!

Sorry for taking so long

For those of you who are VERY confused, all of that will be fixed on next chapter do not despair!

And I have to mention:

Garret – Gizmo.

((First name that came to my mind))

See ya next update!

Daniela


	12. Chapter 12

GUESS WHO'S BACK?

Okok I'll leave a note at the end of the chapter because you sure want to know whats going on, so hey, I'll shut up now and you guys just read k? kk

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song, and make it better…_

_Remember, to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better…_

Richard buttoned up his vest and turned down his speakers. He looked at his reflection, with a loop sided grin. He wasn't sure of how the night would turn out, but still decided to start it off to the good side, by meeting his friends at the dance, instead of having Terra coming with him and making everyone know who his date was. He got himself ready and ruffled his hair.

He still had to go through another awkward situation before THE awkward situation. He had to go pick up Terra.

"This better be worth it." He said to himself turning off his speakers.

Ruffling his hair, he sighed annoyed and ran down the stairs. A flash blinded his eye for a second. He rubbed them and opened them quickly afterwards. He found Selina's disappointment face looking at the camera screen.

"Dick! You closed your eyes!" She said pouting.

"I am… sorry?" He said still kind of blinded by the lighting effect. She surrounded Richard like a predator, making him look around nervously. Bruce shook his head softly, feeling sorry for the teen.

"You look…" She looked for an appropriate word for several second, gesturing with her hands.

"Fine." Bruce finished for her. "You can go now, Dick." He said. Selina smiled at Richard gleefully.

"Have an amazing time." She said grabbing his hands in hers.

"I'll try." He said truthfully.

He walked down the stairs of his house and looked around, ruffling his hair. He made his way to Terra's house, walking, as his mind clouded up with thoughts. As much as he tried, he couldn't get rid of that ridiculously annoying knot in his stomach.

Being the stubborn little kid he was at times, he tricked himself into thinking that he actually liked taking Terr a to the dance, but he couldn't stop seeing her as the person she really was. The one who betrayed them, but still, saved their lives.

A traitor; but still a Teen Titan.

An enemy; but still a friend.

She was dead; but still a hero.

He tripped on a tiny stone on the sidewalk and let loose a swear under his breath. With his hands in his pockets he kept walking, face down, until he reached school.

He could hear the loud music from a block away and he saw the school from afar as well, flashing with purple lights and reflectors shooting into the sky. Dresses floated from the entrance and he could hear chattering and laughs as well.

And that was just the beginning.

The school's auditorium was beautifully decorated. With flowers stacked as centerpieces and balloons floating about. The tables were organized, giving space to at least 10 couples to sit down at the same time, and it was getting fuller by minute. He saw none of his friends inside at the time, so he decided to wait for them, or Terra, whoever got there first at the entrance. When he sat down he looked around the guys with tuxedos and brushed hair to perfection, and the girls with extravagant updo's and long dresses. He had almost forgot what it felt like to be a normal teenager, but something inside him didn't let him enjoy it too much. He felt watched, as if, someone was stalking his every move. He moved his eyeball without moving his head to the left and found two constant eyes, effectively, stalking.

Garret just stood there, straight line as a mouth, eyes constantly looking. Richard ignored him until he saw Victor pulling up on the sidewalk. He had to admit it, he felt relieved.

"Yo, Dickie." Victor said with a friendly bump on the arm. He wore a red tie over his closed vest. Needless to say, he looked completely different. Karen came close behind with the yellow strapless dress she bought and a side braid.

Richard smiled. "Hey Victor, Karen."

"Where's your date?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh, she'll be here any minute." He said with a grin. Victor let out a low 'mhhm' and crossed his arms.

"I'm not telling." Richard said seriously.

"Aw man! Come on we deserve to know." Victor pleaded.

"You'll know when she gets here." Richard smiled. He still liked to annoy Victor, that's something that hadn't changed.

Wally and Jinx walked over to them. As Jinx and Karen complimented each other the three boys spoke.

"So uhm.." Wally started.

"Don't push it, kid. He's not saying anything." Victor held up a hand to silence him.

Richard look at Wally then back at Victor. "You so had this planned."

"Dude, it's our job after all, to tease you with whoever your date it." Wally said. "Besides this is nothing, wait till Gar comes, and the real teasing will start."

"I am so looking forward to it." Richard said sarcastically.

"And look who's coming around right now." Richard turned his head over to see Gar and Kory walking towards them. They were still pretty far, but Richard noticed how gorgeous she looked, and a smile crept over his face.

Gar greeted everyone, as well as Kory, leaving a goofy smile plastered on Richard's face when she kissed his cheek lightly.

"So uh…" Wally started again.

"You gotta change your conversation starter, man." Victor commented.

"Whatever, I just want to know if…"

"You go in, I'll be there soon." Richard said silencing Wally once more.

"Are you sure cause we can wait for whoever your date is…"

"That would be me." A bubbly voice said from behind. Richard found Terra dressed in a dress that stopped right above her knees in little twirls, bright yellos that went with her hair which was held up in a ponytail. She smiled sweetly.

"Kory squeezed Gar's hand and followed him inside, obviously tense so she figured that in order to stop any awkward looks they'd disappear.

"Terra, what a surprise!" Victor said with fake enthusiasm.

"Surprise indeed." Wally commented.

She ignored the looks and walked inside dragging Richard with her. Once inside she crossed her arms and look around.

"Wanna dance?" She said.

Richard narrowed his eyes. "I think you owe me an explanation."

Terra sighed heavily. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"What was supposed to be in Kory's closet?"

Terra rolled her eyes. "You know how prestigious the Anders are?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Garret needed something to get his dad out of jail and that wasn't going to fall from the sky, so he blackmailed me into breaking into the house, since I would have done it less violently, but let's say, I don't play by his rules." Terra explained.

"And he decided to hurt you today at the coffee shop?"

"Not hurt me, no. Just wants me to feel bad for not helping him." Her expression softened. "I am not a bad person, Dick. I didn't want to break into Kory's house because she doesn't deserve it, and you and I know it."

"Why are you here with me then?"

She seemed to think for a moment. "I need your help."

Richard blinked. "Keep talking."

"Garret will ambush the school until he gets what he wants, and knowing Garfield he will stand in the way so she doesn't get hurt. I don't want that to happen, I couldn't live with the guilt."

"You still care about him, don't you?" Dick skipped the whole point and looked at her. For once in his life, he actually felt the same as Terra.

"Yes." She looked at Gar from across the room. "I do."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and offered a sincere smile. "I'll help you."

Terra smiled. "Awesome."

You… probably hate me.

So many things have been going on, school exams, the young justice crossover that is in line and ugh, I can't handle it all.

I'll be sure to update this fic as soon as possible.

And excuse any grammatical errors please, not my first language. *nervous laugh*


	13. Chapter 13

I'm not very proud of this chapter, It could have come out better, but then again it was completely necessary so, here it is.

* * *

><p>There was still no sign of Garret, and Richard didn't know if he felt nervous, or rather relieved. He didn't really interact that much with Terra, since he knew the real reason why she asked him to be her date. They designed a kind of a plan, by separating and keeping their eyes open for Garret, after all that's all they could do at the moment. He stood beside the punch table for most of the time, watching couples spinning and dancing around. Most of the party-like atmosphere reminded him of Kitten's prom incident, when Starfire almost ripped her limbs apart. He was glad he hadn't seen her in the whole night, not her or his boyfriend. Maybe they decided not to get in the way, or they just didn't really care if they did.<p>

Either way, he was happy. He saw each one of his teammate's smiles shining with the disco lights. Victor hadn't let go of Karen, naturally, how hard would that be when he was a titan; having Bumblebee live in an entire different tower, not that near to Jump City. Then he saw Raven who shared smiled with Jericho. They sat down all this time, communicating, smiling. She was always so quiet, but yet her feelings had to show up sometimes, and in this universe, there was no stopping that, and Richard knew it. Then he saw Garfield and Kori. Oh, how beautiful she looked under the white lights, smiling, laughing. Garfield looked so happy. Richard knew that anyone would be extremely happy if they got to be with Kori, not only because of personal experience, but because her happiness what somewhat contagious. Her giggles, her voice, everything about her made her so much like an angel, someone that was meant to uplift spirits and bring hope to the broken hearted. It ripped his heart apart really. Beast boy and Starfire were best friends, smile buddies, always prancing around the tower trying to help in what they can, making everyone smile. He wanted to get out of here, so much. He felt heavy hearted by how he couldn't do anything about it, about nothing, just wait and see.

What if he never went back?

The Titans were no more?

He looked down at the floor, losing his train of thought by a noisy girl talking with her friends by his side. He felt someone grabbing his arm and stuffing him into a dark room.

"Hey! What th—" a hand fell over his mouth, muffling his talking. The hand pulled a string over both their heads and Terra's glowy face appeared with a finger over her lips, keeping Richard silent. He relaxed a bit and rolled his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Get your friends out of here. Now." She said releasing her hand from his mouth.

"Wait, why?" He said.

"They need to be safe Richard, I already told you." She started pushing him out the room, full of empty boxes.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm stopping her.

"What? We're losing time here." She said annoyed. "Garret will be here any minute."

"I know, I know, I'll get them out, but I want to know something first."

Terra straightened and narrowed her eyes. "What is it that Kori's parents have that Garret needs?"

Terra raised an eyebrow. "You won't give up, will you?"

Richard crossed his arms stubbornly, shaking his head.

"Her parents don't have a good relationship with Garret's, not since Garret showed them he was the worst influence for their little princess. No surprise after all, he's a drug dealer."

Richards eyes widened in surprised, but he returned to his serious expression immediately.

"Kori's parents found out, sent him to jail, so she's threatened to death." Terra said. "No one in school knows, except for Garfield I think, and now, you."

Richard thought for a moment. "I just want to stop Garret because if anything gets to happen to Kori, Gar will hate me for the rest of my life, and that is something I can't bear. I still care about him too much, and I've hurt him enough."

"Nothing bad will happen, don't worry." He said, sure about himself.

"I'll go get the guys in the auditorium, he'll be here any minute." Richard stepped out of a box he'd ripped open earlier and opened the door.

"Hey Dick!" He turned around to see Terra smiling.

"Thanks." She said. He nodded and walked out of the room and into the dance floor.

The place was pretty dim, and the colorful lights did not help at all, it just made Richard's vision get blurrier each time. Reaching for his pocket he took out his cell phone and cringed when he started typing Cyborg instead of Victor. Cursing under his breath, he deleted and typed again, this time, focusing on what he was doing.

He couldn't listen to anything clearly either, just loud chattering, screaming, and announcements by the dj. Sending the text he looked around to see if maybe he could see someone, anyone. No, still nowhere. Trying not to trip against the dancing couples or on his own shoes, he crossed the dance floor and went out of the door. He looked up at the auditorium. The dance was being held in the lower level, since the bigger one was only used for graduations, or any other more special event, maybe they could hide in there while Garret destroyed the dance.

A hand reached for his shoulder.

He shrieked loudly and got into a fighting stance, then he saw Victor with his hands up as if giving up.

"Yo! Chill, man!" He said. Richard sighed and straightened up. Victor patted him friendly on the shoulder, and that's when he saw the rest of his friends staring at him, arms crossed and waiting for an explanation.

"Look, there's no time, we have to go to the auditorium, I'll explain everything, I promise"

Wally and Garfield exchanged a glance and frowned.

"Uh, Dick are you sure that.."

"Please! I promise, just go!" Richard was in the verge of desperation. He was no longer a hero, he could do very little to help his friends, and them not knowing absolutely nothing about what was going on didn't help at all. Victor squeezed his shoulder to show his support and looked back to his friends.

"Fine, we'll go." Garfield said simply. He took Kori's hand and led her into the hall, disappearing in the darkness of it. Soon enough, Wally, Jinx and Karen followed. Roy, Jericho and Raven went past Victor and Richard and left them both alone.

"Where's Terra?" Victor asked suddenly.

Richard snapped out of his trance and looked at him, thinking for a moment.

"She'll be fine." He said and walked into the hall, reaching for the auditorium.

Short chapter I know. ughuhguhg.

Have you guys heard the news? Teen Titans is coming back! yay!

Search it up on gooble or something and you'll find everything out.

and now I have decided to answer to reviewers, so here we go:

* * *

><p><strong>M.A (Michelle Anders)<strong>: You guessed right! Spanish is my first language, so that's why maybe I mess up sometimes... Oh well.

**Merophe:** I also thought about Aladdin when I chose the title hahahaha so glad someone else noticed it. Thank you so much, I try my best to keep it interesting, and yes Bruce ended up with Selina; it's weird, kind of, but I figured they matched as well so that's why I did it, thanks for the review!

**Garideth:** I'm happy as well I picked this back up, because honestly I could never leave you guys hanging. So take my word, I'll probably get writers block and leave a story abandoned, but I'll pick it up sooner or later :)

I'll be sure to update as soon as possible, so keep reviewing because honestly I love to hear your opinions, the good ones and the bad ones and the constructive ones.

Until the next time!


	14. Chapter 14

"It's so hot in here!"

"Turn on the lights."

"Okay, WHO TOUCHED ME?!"

"Heh, my bad…"

The voices of the confused teenagers floated into the hot air of the auditorium. Victor reacted quickly and switched the lights on, looking at the thousands of lined chairs standing before him and his friends.

"Richard, would you mind explaining why we are spending our dance night in here?"

Karen said in a calm voice, but dripping with annoyance.

The group of friends eyed him suspiciously for some seconds, until he got his hands out of his pockets and managed to speak.

"I…uh.." He cleared his throat and raised his head, looking to his friends eyes, he bowed his head once again, figuring it would be easier if he just wouldn't look at them while talking.

"Someone is going to attack downstairs." He said shuffling his feet, suddenly amazed by his black polished shoes.

"What do you mean attack?" Roy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Garret is looking for something and he is coming to get it." He waited for mere seconds and raised his head. Garfield and Kori had complete terror plastered on their faces, as well as the rest of the Titans, well, teenagers.

"Dear…" Kori whispered.

"So that means that everyone downstairs is in danger!" Wally ran to the door as fast as he could, but no one followed.

"What, are we really going to leave them out there in the hands of this, psycho?!" He said, and the room fell silent.

"Terra will take care of them, Wally. She was the one who told me to take you guys here." Richard said. Wally's grip on the doorknob softened, as he came back to the group of troubled friends.

"When will he be here then… what are we supposed to…"

Garfield's sentence became interrupted when they heard the sharp sound of gunshots downstairs. They covered their ears immediately and kept quiet, trying to make out whatever happened downstairs.

Hopefully, nothing bad happened.

Meanwhile downstairs, there was total silence, except for silent whimpers and shuffling feet from nervous teenagers looking for an exit.

Garret stood in the middle of the room, gun in hand, aiming to the roof. Terra was beside him, looking to the floor.

"Where is Anders?" He said calmly at first. Heads turned and muttering started to rise, making the room a little noisier. Everyone seemed to be looking for her, but she wasn't there, and neither were any of her friends.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Garret threatened to pull the trigger to a random teacher and all the students fell to the floor by his desperate and angry voice. Terra turned to him, hate filled her eyes.

"Nobody has seen them, you're losing your time."

"I don't want to listen to you." He said simply. Terra kept her mouth shut, not only for her own good, but for fear of blurting something out.

Silence fell over the room once again, and then a girly voice was heard from within the crowd.

"I know where they are!" All of the students turned their heads to the direction of the voice, as well did Garret and Terra. Her heart dropped and seemed to stop beating, and a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"_What?..."_

A petite blond walked to the center of the room, wearing a pink headband and a long sparkly pink dress, with shoulder length curls framing her evil little smirk.

"They're in the auditorium." Kitten said.

"Excellent." Garret pushed Terra to the side and started moving slowly through the crown, reaching for the door.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Terra screamed. She went over to Kitten, her face inches away from hers. "If anybody dies tonight, it's your fault."

"Don't try and scare me, it won't work." Kitten said crossing her arms.

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Terra pointed at the door. "You just told a guy with a gun where they are, what do you think he'll do with that, play cops and thieves?!"

Kitten stuttered for a moment, but kept her ice cold expression. Terra raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Don't try to act all bitchy on me, it's no use. You know what you did, and it's your entire fault."

She started for the door, by the direction Garret went. "Hey, but you'll finally win! Kori will die but its okay, because you'll have no one to fight with, _excellent_ job Kitten!" She slammed the door behind her, leaving one emotion opening up in Kitten's heart.

Guilt.

"Yo guys… I hear footsteps." Victor said.

"Hurry up, find somewhere to hide, a room or something, lock the doors and turn off the lights." Richard lost no time, and each one of them moved quickly. When he was sure everyone was hidden, he turned off the lights, and made his way through the darkness to the control room where he crouched being blocked by a bunch of boxes.

"_So much for saving the day" _He thought.

And his mind fell silent as the door was busted open with another shot. The only sound he heard now was his silent and nervously irregular breaths, and Garret's footsteps.

He saw the light flowing inside the auditorium once again from the huge glass windows in the control room and hugged his knees.

"_I just hope he doesn't find her…"_

He took Kori's hand and led her into the hall, disappearing in the darkness of it. Soon enough, Wally, Jinx and Karen followed. Roy, Jericho and Raven went past Victor and Richard and left them both alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Garret took a couple of hesitant steps into the auditorium, as if feeling someone would jump over him, and knock him out. There was complete silence, and his steps echoes bounced over the walls. Richard had no idea where any of them were. He knew they were hidden, but not quite sure where, but he hoped it was a safe place.

Richard didn't know if becoming a super hero at this time was a good idea, after all this was another different place, with his friends being almost totally different people. What if he tried to save the day and end up dead. No, he couldn't afford that. Listening carefully, the young and scared teenager recognized another set of footsteps hurrying inside. They were heels, and thin one, judged by the taps they made when they contacted the clear floor. They stopped abruptly and a female spoke up.

"Leave it alone, Garret." She said, exhausted. "You've made them suffer enough."

"You know I don't care about her friends or her." He said loudly. "I am looking for something, and I'm not leaving until I find it."

Richard stood up little by little until his legs were stretched so he could walk. Moving to the glass on the front of the room, he peeked out, with one eye, and saw Terra, her dress ruined and her hair messy looking at Garret. He held the gun in his hand, with a finger dangerously pressed over the trigger. Then, without looking at her, he pointed the gun at Terra.

"Or until you find it." He said.

Terra's eyes narrowed. "You wish."

In a swift move, the gun was now pressed over her forehead and Garret's finger pressed further, threatening to pull it. Richard's super hero instinct kicked in, and he moved over to the door. Without thinking, he kicked it down, breaking it.

A shot was heard.

Garret stared at the now destroyed door and pointed the gun at it, waiting for someone to come out. Terra took this as an opportunity, taking the gun and using it's hard side to knock out Garret. And it worked, but she knew he'd wake up soon, and he'd be pissed.

"Richard, he's down!"

Everyone took this as a signal and several doors from around the auditorium opened up, and his friends ran out for the door. Richard quickly moved downstairs with Terra, grabbing her arm and moving away from the unconscious Garret. Everybody scurried out and with no need of orders headed to the door. Richard ran quickly, keeping up with them. His friends left the auditorium, followed by Terra, and then he felt a hand grab on his heel and tugging him down, sending him to the floor. He groaned in pain as he was dragged backwards by a strong arm.

"Richard!" A shriek was heard, and several footsteps following it.

Garret positioned himself on top of Richard, a nasty gash on his forehead and bead of sweat tracing down it. He shook in anger, a crooked smile placed upon his lips. Richard knew his friends had come back for him, he heard the scared gasps and chattering. Maybe not all of them, but Kori, Gar and Terra were there, and he couldn't risk their lives. Thinking fast, he planted his elbow into Garret's arms, sending him crashing over him. Then pushing him off, he punched his stomach and scurried off quickly. When he stood up, the only thing he saw was Garret's fist. His hand protected his face, receiving the blow, and sending hot pain flowing through his knuckles.

"I don't care about you, Grayson." Garret said in between shallow breaths lowering his arms, but still standing in defensive stance. "Just get out of my way and I'll consider not killing anyone."

Richard lowered his fist, holding his twisted hand with the healthy one. "You really think I will?" He sighed, and cursed himself when his voice came out raspy.

"I was hoping." Garret said, his eyes slits, as they moved to look at the people at the door. Sirens were heard loudly, and Richard felt relieved, but Garret didn't back down.

"Give it up, Garret. The police are here, and they're looking for you." Terra said, holding the gun tight in between her fingers. As defeat covered Garret, no tears came out, nor any breakdown or rage. Instead, a sick smile drew on his lips, and he started laughing. Loud and shrieking laughs were heard, as he inhaled loudly to regain more air. He walked closer to Richard, holding his stomach in pain. Richard smiled to himself when he saw him. Weak, and unable to breathe. At least he know Garret was far off worse than him, there was no one he could put up a fight now.

"You think they're your friends huh Terra?" He said, a smile still spread on his face. "These people? They hate you! Why do you think you were left alone with me?!" He was screaming now, rage dripping off his words. Terra kept a plain expression at him. Kori and Garfield could just watch and listen.

"But you're not like me. You won't be able to do anything to help me, and you know why? Because you still care about that jerk." His voice was low but still audible and threatening. Terra's eyes opened a bit and she clutched the gun tighter. Garfield looked at her, pain in his eyes. He never knew her side of the story after all, but she still cared about him.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but he doesn't care about you. Who would anyway? You're just a useless little girl." He panted loudly waiting for an answer. Terra just stood there, all eyes on her. Richard's rage was consuming him now. Maybe Terra wasn't his best friend, but no one insulted a titan like that in front of him, or rather, an ex-titan.

He took control and grabbed Garret's right hand, twisting it under his back and gaining a shriek of pain. Falling to his knees Garret cursed loudly. The cops came into the room after it, and after the group of troubled teenagers downstairs were calmed down. Finding Garret on the floor they ran to him and took charge of the teenager. Richard looked as they took him away, and wasn't surprised when his threats were thrown into the air. Terra let the gun drop when silence fell, and immediately fled the room. Garfield watched her go and looked at Kori. She nodded her head softly and gave him a reassuring smile. Garfield got the message and exited, just as fast as Terra had.

Turning her gaze to Richard she bowed her head in embarrassment. Walking closer to her he noticed trails of dried tears on her cheeks, but still kept a smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" She said silently, looking at the floor.

"I'll live through it." He joked. She kept her face looking downwards, and then felt a finger lift her chin up to meet two blue orbs staring back at her. "It wasn't your fault, if that's what you're thinking."

"This wouldn't have happened if I…"

"If Garret wouldn't have been such a jerk. We're all okay, Kori, including you. That's what matters right now." He gave her a reassuring smile and she quickly hugged him tightly. He was surprised, but returned the hug, smiling to himself.

"What do you say w ego fro an icecream with everyone?" He offered his folded arm for her to take.

Smiling sweetle, she itnerwined her own arms with his. "I say it's a great idea."

Both of them walked down to the school's entrance, where cops interviewed shaken students and found the rest of their friends there. Karen ran to them and threw her hands on Kori.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" She said while hugging her. Victor came walking behind her, placing a han on Richard's shoulder.

"You okay man?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just tired." Richard said with a half smile. Looking around, he saw Terra and Garfield talking, and judging by the look on their faces, it was a conversation they needed to have long time ago.

"Can we get out of here? This place is becoming really uncomfortable." Wally walked to them.

"I say we do." Richard commented and waved his arms to call upon them.

"Hey! I don't want to interrupt any conversations, but you can finish them when w ego for icecream!" He hollered. Garfield looked over to him and offered a smile, joining the group with Terra.

The night eneded up in a good note. Garret was being held captive, Kitten swallowed her pride and offered a forced "sorry" to Kori, which was better tan nothing. But Robin knew, deep in his heart, that he didn't belong here. Even if it felt right, he didn't.

And that was still something he had to fix.


	16. Chapter 16

Another week had gone by and Richard was still stuck in this other world, not that he hated it or anything. Kori and him had been getting much closer, and they were at the same point where him and Star were before leaving for Tokyo, ignoring all those times he pushed her away, off course. As for Terra and Garfield, they became friends once again, ignoring what had happened and regaining trust, not to mention, getting very close as well. This didn't ruin Kori's and his relationship, since it was clear Richard and Terra were just their friends and they had so much to thank them, but still it felt like something had changed after that night, but neither of them could pin point what it was. Leaving that alone, Richard had also been getting weird dreams, where his friends, his team, the Titans, were looking at him with sad looks on their faces, sitting near him and exchanging worried glances, but not a word was spoken. He saw them from such and angle, that made him think he was lying on his back, inside the tower once again, and tried to shake them off as nightmares, but one dream really shook him. Raven and Starfire were around him, he couldn't see them, but he could listen. Everything her could see was a White light on the ceiling nothing else.

"I am starting to lose hope, Raven." He heard Star say. Her voice was void of any emotion, and lacked its usual happy tone to it.

"You can't do this Star, please." Raven had answered. Her voice was flat, as always, but held something. Was it worry? Sadness perhaps? "You keep this team going. If you lose hope, then…" She was cut off by a bang. A metallic clang, the sound of something falling. And then he heard breathing. Just low, batted breaths.

"I'm so tired." Star had said. Her voice was breaking slowly and Robin sensed she was in the verge of crying, but he didn't know why. He wished he could do something, anything, but he was fully aware he was sleeping.

"We all are." Raven told her. "He wouldn't like to see us like this. See you, like this." She had added. And boy, wasn't she right.

After that it was hard to make out any more words. He heard the distant chattering with words like "weeks" and "time wasting" being the only ones he could make out. Then he woke up, sweating, worried and scared.

He had tried to stop thinking about it, but it was so hard. What did this entire thing mean anyway? Taking his shirt out of his closet he decided to get ready for Victor's celebration. Maybe some time with his friends would clear off his mind from his friends. That sounded jus perfect in his head, just perfect.

Knocking softly on the door he waited for some seconds before Kori walked out, wearing a purple sundress with her hair reaching her waist.

"You look beautiful." Garfield said smiling, and she blushed, still not used to any compliments.

They walked to his car and fell silent until they were away from her neighborhood and on their way to Victor's house. That's when he broke the silence.

"Have you been feeling uh…" He took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her reaction. "Different, since that night?" Her face stiffened, and so did her body. She avoided the eye contact and knitted her brows together.

"Different as in…"

"Yes, I know what you mean." She said cutting him off.

"Oh."

"I have."

"Me too."

"Well?"

Kori sighed and looked at his profile. "Terra was a big part of your life. And I feel she still is, am I right?"

Now it was Garfield's turn to blush. Stuttering a bit he struggled to find correct words. "Yes. I still care about her." Taking a turn he sighed when Kori straightened her back.

"Richard really cared about you too, more than as a brother I've noticed." He commented stopping at a red light. "I can't blame him."

"He is very caring." Was all she said.

"I still love you, Kori." Gar said. She turned to look at him with a smile, knowing what had to come next. "And sometimes, things happen and there are feelings that won't change whatsoever."

She nodded, letting him talk.

"And I feel like that's what happened with Terra." He said. "I will never stop caring about you, and that's a promise, but I realized, when she left, you were the only one I had…"

"Gar…" She said when she noticed his struggling. "I feel the same way." She said.

"You do?" He kept driving, but still into the conversation.

"Yes. Richard has shown me another side of him I never knew and now it's all so different that now I find myself feeling guilty about it."

"You shouldn't." Garfield said. "Things change."

"So is this…it?" She said drumming her fingers nervously on her lap.

"Pfft, as if. I'm still hitting on you like I do to any girl y'know?" Garfield said with a smile. Kori bumped his shoulder with her fist playfully.

"I don't want to keep you somewhere where you don't feel right anymore." He said, regaining his seriousness. "You deserve much better than that, Kori,"

"Likewise." She said with a smile.

"And I have to say, I'm happy I had someone like you during all this time. You make everything worth it." Garfield said parking his car by the side of the driveway and smiling. Kori smiled back and hugged him tightly. Garfield held her close as she buried her face into his neck.

"Thank you." She said. "For everything."

Breaking the hug he looked at her expression. She looked relieved, and happy, and that's how he felt.

"Now let's just see what Victor's got to say about this." He said with a chuckle.

Laughing in response, Kori opened her door. "It can't be that bad, right?"

Walking out of the car, they caught Terra and Richard walking around the corner. Exchanging glances, they both smiled and knew what had to be done. It was as if life had put the correct people in the correct place at the correct time, and for once, it had ben perfect.

"I'll help you with this one." Gar said before he sped off and stopped right in front of Terra, escorting her inside quickly.

Richard pointed at them and looked at Kori, questioning. She just shrugged and raised her eyebrows laughing quietly. Richard got to her and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello." She said with a big smile on her face.

Richard narrowed his eyes. This behavior on her was weird, she was just too happy today.

"I need to talk to you." She said, the smile leveling down a bit.

"You do?" He asked innocently.

"Get in the car." She said, reaching for her copy of her keys. Garfield had given her a copy of his car keys just in case, and she thanked herself for bringing them today.

He looked at the car, and then back at her. "Okay?" Opening the back door he went inside, and he waited for Kori to come inside the other way. Sitting down she sighed, not sure about how to start. He just stared at her, waiting.

"Everything ok?" Richard asked.

"Oh yes, everything's perfect I just uh…" She thought for a while. "I talked to Garfield." She said.

Richard waited. "Oh."

"About what happened that night."

Richard got an idea of what she meant, a very unclear idea. "Oh…"

"We broke up." She said with a little smile, and causing shock on him.

Richard was dumbstruck. _"Oh."_

"I'm so sorry to hear that." He said, confused, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Kori tilted her head to the side, inspecting the look on his face.

"I believe we both felt the same. But towards different people."

His heart stopped suddenly. "Really?"

_Great, now I manage to make her fall in love with another guy that isn't me. Way to go, Robin._

"Yes."

"Towards who?" The question slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. She chewed her bottom lip, feeling unsure on what to say.

"Garfield and Terra, they still love each other. Their relationship was broken by somebody else, and I can't blame him." She said looking down to her hands and at the time ignoring his question.

"What about you." He grabbed her hand, stopping her nervous finger from wiggling around. She got lost in his eyes from a second, and collected courage to answer his question, and leaning closer to him so that what she said next was just a mere whisper.

"You tell me."

Richard found himself leaning in too, until their lips touched. She kissed him, and that was already a surprise, but he found himself even more surprised when he found himself kissing her back, holding her head and feeling her hands on his chest. Her heart fluttered when he deepened it, licking her soft lips. She opened her mouth, allowing him in and grabbed hold of his shirt with her hands still on his chest. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead on hers and saw her looking down, smiling.

_Wow. __**Way to go**__, Robin._

"I love you." He said. Quietly, but truthfully. She looked up to him and smiled.

"I do too."

Right after the breaking up and making up incident the reactions weren't as surprising. Victor had decided both of them would still be teased but he still needed to get used to it anyway. Richard had some time to talk to Garfield about what had happened, and it made him so happy to actually see how things would've been if Terra hadn't become what she became back at the other universe. He looked so happy.

"So…" He started, looking at his empty cup.

"You and Terra, huh?" Richard said with a teasing smile on his face.

Garfield's face reddened and a smile slipped on his face. "Yeah, well…"

"I can't say I didn't expect it." Richard said. "Well, at least not again."

Garfield laughed heartily at his joke. "What can I say, chicks dig me." He said.

Richard chuckled silently and found himself smiling at the floor.

"Dude…" He heard Garfield's voice.

"Huh?"

"Are you drunk already? Man, it's not even 10 pm, put the cup down." Garfield took the red cup from his hand, swallowing the contest himself.

Richard knitted his brows together. "I'm not drunk."

"What's that little smiling you had with the floor then?" Garfield asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am not drunk." He repeated. "I'm just…"

"Happy?" For once, Garfield actually stole the words from his mouth. Richard turned his head to him and nodded gently.

"I'm glad we both are, with the right people." Garfield raised his fist and Dick fist bumped him, sharing a truthful smile.

Deep in his head he could still hear Raven's voice.

"_I haven't told this to Star but… If he doesn't wake up soon we might have to ask for outer help…"_

Cyborg's voice came in with a sigh. "_I really hope we don't get to that point."_

"_I don't either, Cyborg. I really don't"_

With the voices fading away again, he blinked once.

Twice.

Weren't those voices supposed to be dreams?


	17. Chapter 17

Long time no see….

Its been freaking four years ok? I did not even remember this fic existed, but I am super glad i bumped into the rest of the chapters I had written to complete it! That's right! This story is being finished! YAAAAAAY!

So I wanted to upload this notice just in case anyone is kinda keeping track of it, just so they are aware, and I have notices a lack of fics lately which is really sad but I will be sure to fix it!

So stay tuned for the ending of this fic, AND for the appearance of a greater one, a Teen Titans and Young Justice crossover!

I shall see you soon


End file.
